


Red

by CeresJago



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: Voyager, needing repairs, is traveling through hostile space. The crew works on repairs and Neelix and Tom plan a morale boost to soften the tension on Voyager. However, things quickly turn sour when Captain Janeway is captured. Captain Janeway must survive her captors, and Voyager’s crew must work hard to return the Captain before it is too late!*See notes at the beginning of the chapter for more details*





	1. Morale Boost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek Voyager or anything Star Trek related. I just love the characters. Star Trek belongs to Paramount.
> 
> I'm rating this work M, due to depictions of violence in later chapters, and I want to be on the safe side.  
> Also thanks to my wonderful sister who beta'd for me!

“Please Captain? It would be an excellent boost for morale!”

Janeway smiled to herself and nodded at Neelix. “Alright, alright what did you have in mind?”

Neelix shifted excitedly, clasping his hands together he smiled at the Captain. “Well, it is not entirely my own proposal, you see, Mr. Paris has been spectacular in helping me plan this particular morale boost! He has suggested we hold a “Sock Hop” I believe it’s called?” he questioned turning to Tom.

“Yeah, a Sock Hop!” Tom exclaimed excitedly, “It’s a dancing event from the mid – 20th century and was popularized in what was known as the ‘1950s’. Through the years there have been revivals of this kind of event, but Neelix and I were planning on having just the best bits at our party!”

Janeway looked at the shining faces of Neelix and Tom who stood before her in her ready room. It had been a long four months for the crew. Although they were able to trade with a technologically advanced race and were now able to use the transporter with shields still up, that was about the only good thing to have occurred. Three months ago, Voyager entered a dangerous part of space, home to what Neelix was able to ascertain from the locals when they stopped to refuel, as the Ch’re’klnar Pirates. Apparently, they were a technologically hungry race, similar to the Borg in that they aimed at nothing short of technological perfection. Although they did not assimilate people, the looks of fear as Neelix gathered more information from the locals was enough to indicate their unsavory nature. Although Voyager had yet to meet such individuals, Janeway hoped the crew would be spared such an encounter. 

Perhaps, she thought wryly, a morale boost was in order, and, she had to admit she was a little intrigued at the prospect of a ‘Sock Hop’. Looking up at Tom and Neelix, she smiled. “Okay you two, I think this might be just what Voyager needs, but before I give the all clear to begin, what would this event involve, besides dancing, and when would it take place? We are still working on repairs from that unfortunate scrape one month ago, and I don’t want to detract from that work.”

“Understood Captain, this event would of course take place after all repairs are completed, and Mr. Paris and myself, thought it might be nice way to celebrate leaving Ch’re’klnar space.”

Tom continued where Neelix left off. “According to calculations from Astrometrics, we should be out of Ch’re’klnar space in a month, which would give us time to finish repairs and prepare everyone for the party.” At Janeway’s questioning look, Tom continued, “As I mentioned, a Sock Hop is a dancing event, and it involves very specific dancing. With a month’s time, Neelix and I could hold dance lessons to teach anyone who wants to learn how to ‘swing dance’ as it was called back then.”

“And I would be able to have time to research the traditional foods of this time as well as appropriate decorations. Nothing yells happiness and cheer like good food and a festive environment!” Neelix continued.

“And, live bands were an important part of this event. We could hold auditions and rehearsals for crew members who might like to perform at the event! I know Harry would love to have a chance to show off his clarinet skills, and even the Doctor might like to sing a few songs! Heck, he might even convince Seven to do a duet with him!” Tom finished excitedly.

Janeway had to admit she liked the idea, and if Tom’s and Neelix’s excitement was an indication of how well received the event would be, she felt her crew would also enjoy a respite after the constant stress of the past four months.

“Alright,” Janeway began, “You have the go ahead, but, repairs must come first, and before you replicate anything, you need to get approval from Chakotay. I don’t want to dwindle our supplies in hostile territory.” Janeway smiled at the pair in front of her. “I think this is just what Voyager needs after the four months we’ve had.”

As Tom and Neelix left her ready room, Janeway returned to the logs on her desk. The limited information she had been able to glean from the locals about the Ch’re’klnar Pirates was…disturbing to say the least. Their methods at technological acquisition were unsettling, and it seemed they would stop at nothing to acquire technology that might be more advanced than their own. 

This left Voyager in a strange predicament. Although Voyager was several years old by Federation Standards, it is impossible to say how Voyager’s technology compares to the Ch’re’klnar Pirate’s. If Voyager was more technologically advanced, it would become a target, if not, they might be able to escape this space unscathed. 

Janeway hoped that since Voyager had no run ins with the Pirates before now, they might be safe for the home stretch. 

But five years stuck in the Delta Quadrant was enough to let her know that thought was little more than wishful thinking.


	2. Intruder Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own Star Trek Voyager, I just love the characters. 
> 
> Thank you again to my awesome beta!

A week passed since Tom and Neelix’s proposal about the Sock Hop without incident. Sign-ups for auditions had been posted, and just as Tom had predicted, Harry and the Doctor were the first two names on the list, and although the Doctor signed up by himself, rumors floated around the ship that he was planning on asking Seven to join him. Tom and Neelix had even managed to complete the research necessary to create a holodeck dance instructor as well the start to the sure to be vast list of food and decorations needed at the party. Neelix had even gotten approval from Chakotay to begin replicating some of the decorations which made for an interesting dinner environment in the mess hall.

However, Voyager was not out of hostile space yet, and the crew should have realized that the lightheartedness would not last.

Janeway sat in her ready room looking over reports when the red alert klaxon’s started wailing and the shields automatically went up. Instantly alert, Janway walked purposefully onto the bridge. “Report,” barked Captain Janeway to her bridge crew.

“We’ve been fired on by a ship off the port bow,” replied Harry Kim from his console. 

“Hail them,” commanded Captain Janeway, moving to sit in her command chair. She had a sneaking suspicion as to who these unwelcome visitors may be, but desperately hoped she was wrong.

When they received no response but sustained another hit, Janeway turned to Harry, “Give them a little incentive to answer us,” she stated. Sure enough, after a precise hit to the other ship’s weapons array, Tuvok had the captain of the other ship on the view screen. “I am Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship…” Janeway began but was cut off by the captain of the other vessel.

“I know perfectly well who you are,” he snarled. 

Janeway looked nonplussed as she glanced at Chakotay, “I’m sorry,” she started, “But I don’t think we’ve met.”

The captain of the other vessel smirked “Face to face no,” he replied, “But your reputation precedes you. That is…” he paused and licked his lips “…your technology precedes you, and it will be mine.”

This was exactly what Janeway feared. Evidently, there was something aboard Voyager, or even the ship itself that garnered the Pirate’s attention. Though she thought it futile, she had to take a stab at diplomacy. “I’m sure we could come to a mutually benefi…” Janeway began but was once again cut off from the other ship.

“Oh, there is no ‘mutually’ about it. I am going to take what I want,” purred the other captain. Janeway silently motioned to Tuvok to divert extra power to the shields and to arm weapons as the captain of the other vessel continued speaking, “You see, you have technology that I sorely need and your crew possesses a former member of the Borg…”

Here Janeway visibly tensed and interrupted, “How do you know what my crew manifest looks like?” she demanded. 

The other captain just chuckled “Because,” he stated simply, “I watch you, and I will take what I want.”

With that, Janeway motioned to Tuvok to cut the transmission. Turning to Tom she ordered a retreat. “I don’t want to sustain any more damage to the ship. We’re still working on the hull breach on Deck 5! Hopefully we can outrun him and give ourselves time to patch up,” she said turning to Chakotay, “But, if we need to fight, the extra time might give us the upper hand.”

“I agree Captain,” he said from his seat, and he turned to face Tuvok, “Tuvok, make sure to keep a phaser lock on them until our engineering teams can patch us up a bit more and maintain red alert.” 

After hearing Tuvok’s “Aye sir” Janeway turned toward him, “And post a security detail around Seven – I didn’t like what that other captain was implying.” With that Captain Janeway called a meeting of senior officers. Save for B’elanna Torres and Seven who were essential to the repair teams, all senior officers were present in Janeway’s ready room to discuss contingency plans, what the other captain might want besides Seven, as well as solutions on how to avoid losses at the hands of the Pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers, comments are much appreciated!


	3. Captain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely beta!!! I'd be lost without you.
> 
> (I do not own Star Trek, I just wish I did).

The tension on the bridge after the senior staff meeting was palpable. Where the atmosphere was once one of anticipated excitement for the end of Ch’re’klnar space and Tom and Neelix’s party, it was now one of anxious determination. The entirety of the crew had been briefed on the methods of the Ch’re’klnar, and it was safe to say none of the crew wanted to experience those methods for themselves.

Still facing daunting repairs after a battle that happened a month ago, Voyager was at a disadvantage if the Ch’re’klnar engaged them. Although the meeting with the senior officers had been helpful in preparing possible battle plans, Janeway was distinctly aware of the negative consequences of an altercation. She thought of Seven and her crew, and with grim determination, she settled back into her command chair continuing to work with Chakotay and Tuvok on possible tactical solutions to use in battle, even in their damaged state. While the crew was not sure why this other captain seemed to have a personal grudge with Janeway and her ship, they weren’t prepared to give into him. 

Voyager had been traveling along at warp 6, the fastest they could achieve from their last battle, for about an hour before they heard the soft whoosh of the doors to the turbo lift open behind them. As if by instinct, both Janeway and Chakotay whipped around at the sound, sensing something not quite right. The hair on Janeway's neck stood up as she took in who had entered the bridge. In the doorway of the turbo lift stood Seven of Nine, lip bloody and tendrils of hair falling out of her normally tight hairstyle. She was being held tightly by two individuals who appeared to be from the other captain’s ship. The aliens were unfortunate to look at Janeway thought; their skin was a molted grey mucus color and seemed to serve as a layer of armor to them. The aliens were tall and quite muscular and wore heavily armored outfits and carried impressive weapons at their sides. 

Janeway was shocked into stillness, as was everybody else on the bridge, for a single moment. Somehow, the Ch’re’klnar had managed to board Voyager without triggering any alarms.

Just as soon as the pause of stillness descended onto the bridge, it was lifted, and Tuvok and the security team pointed their phasers at the aliens. The security team’s movement seemed to jolt the rest of the bridge into action, but before a phaser could be fired, Seven was unceremoniously pulled to the side, and the captain from the other ship stepped out of the turbo lift. 

“Captain Janeway,” he purred. Noticing Janeway's expression he continued, “Don’t look so shocked at how easily it was for my forces to infiltrate Voyager without so much as an anomalous sensor reading on your scanners,” he smirked as he stepped down to stand in front of Janeway and Chakotay, brushing his hands over his pristine uniform. “After all, I did not become a General for nothing.” 

“Look,” said Janeway, not one to be intimidated on her own bridge, “If it’s technology you wanted we could have talked about it and come to a solution that would benefit both parties,” she finished glaring at the intruder, silently trying to figure out how these aliens could have gotten on her ship.

The general laughed and sneered down at Janeway. “Doubtful. Among other things, she is part of the technology we want,” he said as he turned to leer at Seven of Nine, “She is Borg and her cortical node possess much valuable information,” he stated turning back to Janeway. “Besides” he continued looking bored “She knows so much about other species that it is a tactical advantage to have her. Once you tell me what I wish to know, and once my crew has picked over your ship, we will be on our way…along with this drone of course,” he stated picking non-existent dirt off of his uniform.

Janeway could not believe her ears. Not only did this general threaten her, he threatened her ship and her crew. That was something she could not tolerate. Squaring her shoulders, Janeway looked into the eyes of the general. “No,” she said defiantly.

“No?” said the other captain dangerously, “No?”

“That’s what I said,” replied Janeway taking a step toward the other captain, “You’re not taking a member of my crew, and I will never help you.”

“Actually,” replied the other captain standing rudely close to Janeway, “I will take what I want.” And with that, he backhanded Janeway so hard that she fell to the ground at the base of her command seat. 

Then several things happened all at once – shouts of anger from the Voyager crew could be heard around the bridge, two phasers were fired, and a roar could be heard from the general.

As Chakotay and Tuvok laid down cover, Janeway snuck around to the two aliens holding Seven. One was engaged in a fierce phaser battle with Tuvok and Chakotay, and the other was desperately trying to keep ahold of Seven whilst still firing his phaser. Seven struggled fiercely against her captors, and Janeway was surprised she could not break free. Evidently these aliens possessed a strength that was superior to Seven’s. 

Fortunately, Janeway knew that even the strongest of species had weaknesses. Confident that a phaser shot to the eye would be considered universally painful, Janeway fired and the effect was instantaneous. The alien holding Seven dropped her, and Janeway pulled her away from him. Seeing this as an opportunity, Chakotay was able to incapacitate the distracted alien further. Pushing Seven behind her, Janeway readied her phaser to fire at the general who was causing a lot of damage on the Voyager bridge. Amid sparks from consoles blowing up and shouts from her crew, Janeway hoped that all of her crew was still alive.

Before she could fire on the general, she felt herself being flattened against the bulkhead. “You are more trouble than I anticipated,” snarled the other captain, as he crushed Janeway’s phaser in his hand. Calling to his ship, he ordered the beam out for his crew as well as “the Borg and the merciless captain who harbors her”. Janeway fought fiercely to free herself from his grasp, and Seven, though not strong enough to pull him away from Janeway, did extensive damage to his face. 

Their efforts, unfortunately, were not enough, and the aliens, the Captain, and Seven shimmered out of existence.

Panic shook everyone on the bridge, and Chakotay whirled around, “Get a lock on them now!” he roared voice full of fear, “Block the transport!” he commanded. “Get them back!”

“I’m trying,” came the strangled reply of Harry Kim. Sweating at the controls, Harry worked furiously to bring Seven and the Captain back onto Voyager. Soon one of the transport patterns began to flicker in an out of existence before rematerializing permanently on the bridge. Seven looked around the bridge; thankful she was saved, but terrified for the Captain.

“Harry get the Captain back!” came Chakotay’s voice as Seven moved to help Harry boost the Captain’s pattern. 

“I can’t!” cried Harry Kim, “They’ve put up a pattern blocker in place or something – it wasn’t there before; it’s jamming and displacing her signal!”

“Well keep trying!” implored Chakotay, turning to Tuvok and giving the order to incapacitate the other ship. As the bridge crew tried desperately to get their Captain back, Janeway was facing a different reality. 

As the familiar feel of the transporter disappeared, Janeway found herself standing in some kind of dark hallway, in what she assumed was the general’s vessel. The general in question moved his arm from around her neck, where he had held her against the bulkhead, to clutch her upper arm painfully and began to drag her down the long dark hallway. 

They soon came to a room at the end of the hallway, and Janeway was thrown unceremoniously to the floor by the general who loomed imperiously over her. As Janeway picked herself up, the general pushed her threateningly against the wall. His face was bloody from Seven’s attack and his breath against her ear caused her skin to crawl. She tried to crane her neck to get away from him. “Janeway,” he whispered menacingly, “You are a real thorn in my side,” he said reaching his other hand up to her neck. Janeway’s eyes widened in fear, but the general only tore the communicator from her uniform, crushing it in his fist, his breath still beating down her neck as he continued speaking. “You are going to pay for what you have done,” he whispered.

Janeway’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Where’s Seven?” she demanded.

“Silence!” he spat at her as he slapped her across the face. “You will only speak when I give you permission to speak.” She looked up at him defiantly, and he chuckled, “You have a tough spirit, I give you that,” he said loosening his grip on her neck slightly, “But,” he said as he flung her into the wall on the other side of the room and slowly started advancing toward her, “I do not think it will take me long to break it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me as I upload more of my first work! Your comments are much appreciated!


	4. Aftermath

When it became clear that there was no hope of beaming the Captain back, Chakotay’s mind jumped to overdrive. “Tom,” he shouted to the pilot, “Follow them; whatever you do don’t lose them!” 

The bridge was eerily quiet, and everyone set about their tasks with grim determination. The silence was broken only by Chakotay speaking to Tuvok and Seven. “I want you two to assemble a team and figure out how they got past our defenses with not so much as anomalous sensor reading!” Chakotay shouted. Mentally shaking himself, and drawing in a deep breath, he regained his composure. Continuing in a much softer tone of voice, he stated, “I apologize for shouting, but we need to figure out how they got aboard Voyager. Maybe, if we can replicate it, we can sneak aboard their ship and rescue the Captain. They may come back for us; they seemed to hold a grudge against you Seven, so we need to be prepared in case this kind of attack happens again. Tuvok, you’ll need to come up with a tactical plan for both cases.” Chakotay ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling very tired. “You have permission to choose anyone to assist you on this project. Time is of the essence here, so I want a report by 23:00 outlining what you have discovered so far. Dismissed.” Tuvok and Seven turned toward the turbo lift, and Chakotay turned on the ship wide communication system.

“Attention all members of the crew, this is Commander Chakotay. A little while ago, three intruders penetrated Voyagers defenses and kidnapped the Captain. You have all been briefed on the Ch’re’klnar Pirates, and you all know what is at stake if we cannot get the Captain back aboard Voyager.” Chakotay took in a deep breath and continued, “They were able to penetrate our shields without us knowing, so any anomaly, no matter how small, is worth reporting. I ask for your understanding during this difficult time. Until the safe return of our Captain, I will assume the role of Acting Captain.” Here, Chakotay paused and took another breath, “The Captain is counting on us to use every resource we have and then some to get her home. Captain Janeway never left a crew member behind, and we will certainly not leave her behind. Chakotay out.”

A dark melancholy seemed to pervade the ship after Chakotay’s announcement. Engineering teams had split up, some working to restore the ship to its former capabilities before their battle a month ago, and some sent to clean up the bridge. The tension on the bridge, if possible, was worse than on other areas on the ship and could be cut with a knife. Everyone seemed too afraid to say anything; for fear that they would lose the Captain forever. 

The entire crew of Voyager worked in determined albeit anxious silence until the first piece of good news came at 23:00 hours.

“Seven to Acting Captain Chakotay.”

Chakotay winced internally at his new title. It was a painful reminder of Voyager’s current situation. “Chakotay here, go ahead.”

“We have figured out a way to track the ship that is holding the Captain hostage, even if it jumps out of warp or even cloaks,” Seven stated without emotion.

This was something new, Chakotay thought, being able to detect a ship in cloak was amazing if they actually managed it. For the first time since the entire episode, Chakotay felt a flicker of hope.

“I will head down to your location. Where are you?” Chakotay inquired.

“We are currently in Astrometrics. Seven out.” 

Never one for convention, Chakotay thought as he headed for the turbo lift. “Tom, you have the bridge,” Chakotay stated before the turbo lift closed and took him out of sight.

Astrometrics was a flurry of activity when he arrived, very unlike the bridge. It seemed as if Seven and Tuvok had set up multiple work stations within the lab, some crew members poured over computer consoles, others worked on what seemed to be extensive calculations on a padd, and others still seemed to be mapping a course out on the gigantic viewscreen. Seven and Tuvok walked over to Chakotay; Seven standing stock still with her arms clasped behind her back and Tuvok standing at attention.

“Acting Captain…” Tuvok began.

“Commander, please. Between us three, I feel uneasy taking that title in private,” Chakotay interrupted.

“As you wish,” stated Tuvok, “Several work stations, as you can clearly see have been set up around the lab.” Tuvok pointed out the various areas in Astrometrics and continued, “We also have teams working in Engineering who communicate with the teams working on the large viewscreen.”

Here Seven began to speak, “I enhanced some of the tools in Engineering as well as in Astrometrics with Borg technology, our sensors primarily were the ones updated. With more sophisticated sensor technology, we managed to see that the enemy’s ship is emitting a tacheon trail. It does not seem to be a leak, rather the design of the ship. We would not have found it if we had not enhanced the sensors.” Even with the good news, Seven looked strained. “Unfortunately,” she continued, “We still do not know how they were able to penetrate Voyager’s defenses.”

Chakotay could sense that there was something else going on here, but decided not to push it at the moment. Time was too important to delve into to complex emotions of his fellow crew members. He offered a small smile to Seven and Tuvok. “That’s great work you two. Keep it up, as much as you can find will be worth it in finding the Captain.” Sensing that Seven wanted to argue the point he continued, “Get some rest, regenerate, and tell your team to get some sleep. I know it’s probably the last thing any of us want to do right now; we won’t do the Captain any favors by being sleep deprived. Call your team to work early and get cracking. I want another update at the end of the day tomorrow at 21:00.”

With that, Chakotay parted from the Astrometrics lab and headed to his room. He doubted he would sleep, but he needed to try.


	5. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I just wanted to let you know that chapter titles that begin with "Day..." will be about Janeway's confinement on the alien ship. I try not to go into too much detail, but it might still be difficult for some readers. I want to give you all a heads up before reading, so that you can decide if you want to read it, or if you need to skip it.

The general, who Janeway overheard, was called General Onde by his subordinates, advanced towards her slowly. Defiantly, she stood up and looked him in the eye. She would not be struck down by this overgrown bully, and she would not let her spirit be broken, she just wouldn’t. 

General Onde snapped his fingers, and two more guards appeared in her cell. Janeway glanced around trying to figure out a way out, though she knew it was futile, and tried to figure out why she was even here in the first place. “You,” Onde said pointing menacingly at Janeway, “Are here because you are harboring a Borg drone. You treat it…” he spat out, “As a crew member. They are vile creatures, and their only use is their cortical node, but you are viler for aiding them, making a treaty with them just to save your own skin.” Pausing, Onde continued in a calmer tone of voice, “And you are here because you are not from this part of the galaxy. What better technological advantage than to have someone who can describe the technology that has not made it to this part of the universe yet.”

Janeway looked at him dumbfounded. “I assure you…” she began only to be cut off by Onde.

“You’ll assure me no such thing,” stated Onde forcefully, “I do not appreciate being interrupted by one such as yourself.” Onde took to walking around Janeway as if she were a prize piece of meat and continued almost to himself, “And while I hate the Borg for what they have done to my people, I understand the need to extract their cortical node.” Turning abruptly to Janeway, who watched him warily, he stated, “Now we can either do this the simple way, where you tell me what I want to know, and I return you to your ship today, or the hard way, where I force the information out of you.”

His silence prompted Janeway to respond, “What will happen to Seven?”

Onde chuckled humorlessly, “Ever to the crux of the matter aren’t you Captain?” His eyes flashed dangerously. “She will not leave here alive, but you might. Now,” he whispered, “The simple way or the hard way?”

Janeway squared her shoulders, “I’m not leaving here without Seven, and I will not tell you anything that would betray the Federation.”

Onde scowled. “So…noble, supporting your Federation even after they have probably declared you and your crew as dead. Very well, the hard way it is,” he growled as he motioned for his two officers to grab hold of either one of Janeway’s arms. 

Janeway struggled but realized that it was no use – the two officers were stronger than Seven and Tuvok’s superior Vulcan strength combined. Onde stood in Janeway’s personal space and withdrew a long, wickedly sharp knife from somewhere in his uniform. He forcefully held her head to one side as he lifted the knife to her neck. Janeway, for her part, refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. She was dealing with a crazed man who she was sure was determined to kill her, and she resolved she would hold onto her dignity until the very last breath left her body.

Onde’s knife made one long, fluid slashing motion and Janeway’s uniform crumpled and fell to the floor. She stood, held against the wall by two soldiers, in nothing but her Starfleet issue, gray cotton underwear and bra. Her mind raced trying to figure out what would happen to her next when Gendal Onde snapped his fingers again and the other two soldiers left the cell, taking   
Janeway’s uniform with them. 

Janeway shivered at the sudden cold of the cell, and resisted the urge to cover herself up with her arms. No, she decided, she would not give this crazy man any pleasure at seeing her uncomfortable. Instead, Janeway defiantly tilted her head up to look General Onde in the eye.

General Onde chuckled menacingly, “You are a tough one,” he said more to himself, moving to a computer console and beginning to key in codes. “Now,” he said turning back to Janeway after keying in the last code, “You will get to experience a little something I have been saving for you. Seeing as you chose the hard way after all.” A white smock and shorts materialized at the console, and Onde threw them at her. “Put these on,” he demanded. Janeway quickly complied – the cold of the cell had already made goosebumps appear on her arms. The clothes were probably a prison uniform of sorts, Janeway thought as she slipped the smock over her head, probably meant to leave little protection to the cold of the cell she grumbled internally.

“You can’t let Seven die!” Janeway implored after she finished getting the prison uniform on. She, unlike General Onde, did not know that Seven was safe aboard Voyager.

“I can and I will,” Onde stated calmly before his eyes flashed dangerously, “And I told you, do not speak unless spoken to!” He finished with a snarl pushing Janeway against the wall of the cell, his fingers leaving bruises on her upper arms. “And so,” he whispered against her neck, “We begin.” 

General Onde smacked Janeway, who doubled over wheezing. Onde then forcefully grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the middle of the room. From there materialized some sort of vile contraption, and Janeway realized this room was not unlike Voyager’s holodecks. Though, she mused silently, its purpose was much more abhorrent. Onde turned to face Janeway with a malicious grin on his face. 

“I have been waiting for this moment ever since I found out you sold this quadrant to the Borg to save yourselves.”

“I never…” began Janeway when Onde’s eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed her around the neck, effectively cutting off any remarks she could have made. 

“How many times,” purred Onde as Janeway struggled for breath, “Must I tell you to stay SILENT?” He screamed the last word dropping Janeway to the ground. Massaging her neck she gasped for air. “I take pleasure out of making you suffer for your crimes, but I am a man of my word, and if and when you decide to talk, this will all go away.”

“I will never talk,” stated Janeway forcefully.

“Fine,” Onde stated and then narrowed his eyes as he lowered the contraption and hooked Janeway into it. She was stood in the middle of the cell, with her arms pulled out at her sides. “Just remember, this is your own doing,” he snarled as he brought the contraption down on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to my beta <3 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


	6. L'kao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people who have commented on my story so far - I really appreciate it! I love your feedback, and I hope I can continue to deliver with this story, as well as update pretty regularly!
> 
> Thanks also to my amazing beta!!!!
> 
> This is a short chapter, but necessary. I'll try and upload another chapter after this as well!

After Onde had finished his “session” with the Captain he stormed out of the cell in search of his transporter chief. “L’kao!” Onde yelled spotting the crew member in question. L’kao stood at attention, not giving any indication of the nerves he was feeling.

Onde circled his transporter chief and started speaking in a dangerously low voice. “L’kao you have displeased me. We had one mission from high command – to take the cortical node from the Borg drone, strip Voyager of its technology, and gain all valuable information from the Captain. They are the only ship in the quadrant to have survived an encounter with the Borg, and the modifications they have made could save the survivors of our people. But we cannot complete our mission. Because. You. Failed!” Onde yelled in his lieutenant’s face. 

L’kao quivered in fear and began to speak, “Captain, I apologize, the Voyager crew were able to pull the drone back before the pattern blocker was in place.”

“Silence!” shouted Onde. “Your knife, give it to me.”

“General, please!”

“Do it,” commanded Onde. 

L’kao slowly unsheathed the knife at his hip, fingers slowly trembling as he handed it to Onde.

Onde ran his fingers down the blade of the knife. “L’kao you have made a grave mistake, you knew we had one chance to complete our mission. ONE CHANCE ONLY!” Onde shouted, grasping the knife tightly in his fist. “We do not possess the power to breach their shields again! You have caused us to fail on two counts of our mission – not only did you fail to bring the drone back to our ship, you failed to transport the two stealth teams to the main technology decks on Voyager!” Onde took in a deep breath, and L’kao took this as his opportunity to interject.

“General, please, the hyperwave pulse generator was not magnetized correctly…it was a problem with Engineering, sir, that we couldn’t beam our stealth teams over, the resonance fluctuated at unsafe levels!”

Onde snarled menacingly at L’kao, “Do. Not. Interrupt me.” He purred as L’kao visibly shrunk. “If Captain Janeway does not talk, our mission will be a complete failure, and our entire crew will be unable to return to Ch’re’klnar Prime.” Straightening, Onde appraised L’kao, and said dispassionately, “I do not accept failure L’kao, especially failure that ruins a mission.” 

For his part, L’kao only nodded and looked into Onde’s eyes. 

“It gives me no pleasure to do this L’kao – you were a good officer until today. You know what must be done.” L’kao nodded again as Onde continued, “I will inform your son.”

With that, Onde positioned the knife blade horizontally above L’kao’s throat and began reciting the Altom’ra. “We the Ch’re’klnar accept only perfection. We demand the best of the best and we give the best of the best. If we should fail in demanding or giving perfection, we are no longer Ch’re’klnar. It is only through the trail of crimson that we can make up for our failure…”

As Onde reached the end of the Altom’ra, he slit the throat of L’kao, and continued, “…and our Ch’re’klnar status regained.”

Wiping the blood from the blade on his pant-leg, Onde spared one look at the dying body of L’kao before turning away. He had a mission to fix, and a prisoner who refused to talk.


	7. First Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the second chapter!  
> I tried to use some Klingon in this chapter. Pretty sure Qapla' means Success.

Seven looked around, making sure that all members of her team had left the Astrometrics Lab. Tuvok had repeated Chakotay’s advice to her to regenerate before he left, but Seven did not need to regenerate at the moment. While it was maybe the better choice for her health, Seven could go for another two days without regenerating. Her stomach squirmed uncomfortably. She understood this emotion to be guilt, one she did not experience often, but she knew it was this emotion that was keeping her from sleep.

She set to work were her team had left off, needing the distraction, fearing that an idle mind would destroy her. She could not think about her guilt and she could not think about the Captain. Though she knew it was illogical, she couldn’t help but blame herself for their current predicament. The aliens had wanted her after all. 

Seven had been working for four hours, meticulously analyzing the sensor readings from all around the ship during the time the aliens had boarded and then beamed away when she heard the familiar whoosh of the doors opening behind her. 

Startled, but refusing to show it, Seven slowly turned around glaring at the person who decided to enter the lab at this time.

“Hey it’s just me,” said B’elanna softly, hands held up in surrender. “I figured you couldn’t sleep either, and that you were probably working on a solution to get the Captain back. I figured I’d find you here, and I guess I was right,” she finished coming to stand next to Seven.

Seven’s back stiffened and the close contact of her friend, feeling very much like she wanted to be left alone, but also very grateful for B’elanna’s intrusion. She turned towards B’elanna as she continued to speak.

“I want to help you with this, and I feel like I’m wasting time sleeping. Chakotay and Tom said I should head to bed, and I really tried, but I just can’t you know?” B’elanna asked looking up at Seven, who nodded solemnly. “I feel as if it’s my fault the Captain is gone.” 

This revelation surprised Seven who furrowed her brow in confusion as B’elanna continued “I mean, the sensor array is part of my department, and we should have seen something!” B’elanna yelled slamming her fist on top of the console next to Seven. “And my crew was not fast enough patching up the ship after our battle with the Hirogen a month ago, maybe if we were faster, this wouldn’t have happened,” she finished, breathing hard.

By now B’elanna was pacing behind Seven. Seven understood her need to move and was about to respond when B’elanna continued. “I know that, logically, this isn’t my fault at all, it’s only the fault of those aliens who kidnapped her, but I can’t help it. I just have to keep busy.” B’elanna stated determinedly looking at Seven, “So, how far have you got?”

The rest of the night was passed in companionable silence save for the occasional comment about an equation or suggestion on a new formula that might yield results. 

The real breakthrough came ten minutes before Seven and Tuvok’s team was supposed to report to Astrometrics. 

“YES! Seven! Qapla’!, Finally, this is AMAZING!” B’elanna yelled, giving Seven a quick hug and then jumping around the Astrometrics lab. “I can’t believe we figured out how they got in!”

Seven allowed herself a small smile at the work they were able to complete. While they still were far from getting the Captain back, they were much further than they were six hours ago.


	8. End of Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating yesterday - I will, however, make up for it by posting the chapters I wanted to post yesterday today as well as posting the chapters for today!

“There,” crooned Onde, lifting the Captain’s chin so that he was face to face with her unconscious form, “Not so talkative now, are we?” He dropped his hand, and her head lolled onto her shoulder. He keyed in some codes on the console and the shackles attached around her wrists retreated. The Captain fell onto the floor with a thud and Onde laughed humorlessly, kicking her with the toe of his boot. “Ah, Captain, you have no idea what’s in store for you.” With that, Onde stormed out of the cell, leaving the Captain unconscious on the floor.

Three hours after Onde left her cell, Janeway began to stir. Disoriented for a moment; Janeway cracked open her eyelids, and slowly the fog of confusion faded from her brain only to be replaced with an aching pain. Groaning Janeway made to move from her current position, but then thought better of it. Even the slightest of movements caused her intense pain. Deciding that she could afford to lay on the ground a bit longer, she took a mental inventory of her wounds. While she was no doctor, she didn’t need a medical degree to confirm that her back was in shambles along with other parts of her body, and she probably had a bruised rib. Janeway shut her eyes and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, hissing as the skin on her back stretched and started bleeding again. 

Janeway hated senseless violence, especially senseless beatings. She grumbled internally that if she was going to get beaten, she would at least like to know her offense. Onde had mentioned her technology and her deal with the Borg before he captured her and during their “session”. While she still didn’t know why he came after her the way he did, she knew that Onde believed strongly in his reason for her and Seven’s capture. 

Seven!

Janeway’s eyes flew open. Between the blows that Onde delivered, Janeway had almost completely forgotten about Seven. Instead, she had spent the past three hours with Onde screaming as the nerve endings on different parts of her body burned as if on fire. Janeway sorely hoped that Seven was having a better time of it than herself, but if she was honest with herself, Janeway knew Onde was a man of little mercy. 

Being in the middle of her cell, Janeway felt exposed, even in the pitch dark. Slowly, Janeway tried to stand, and stifled a cry as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground again. Frustrated that she now had more bruises and was in more pain than she was before, Janeway opted to crawl.

It was slow going, her left hand clutching her ribs, her right pulling her along the ground. Eventually, Janeway reached one of the walls of her cell and rested her now bleeding back against the cool metal of the wall behind her. While it was nowhere near a perfect fix, it helped a little with the pain she felt. She rested her head against the metal plating of the wall and closed her eyes letting out shallow breaths. She tried to think of a plan to escape this cell and find Seven, but she eventually succumbed to a restless sleep.


	9. Harry

Harry Kim sat morosely at a table in the corner in the mess hall. He picked at the food Neelix had placed in front of him, not able to find the strength to care to lift the fork to his mouth. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he stared unseeingly into space. 

“Get a lock on them now! Block the transport! Harry get the Captain back!”

Harry buried his head in his hands as his memories from the day the Captain went missing swirled around in his mind. He couldn’t escape his feelings of guilt, the endless “if onlys” that plagued his every waking moment. In sleep, his dreams tormented him playing that scene over and over and over and…

“Harry! Harry? You okay?”

Harry pulled his head from his hands and shook himself to try and rid himself of the memory of Chakotay’s yell to “Get the Captain back!” 

“Oh, hi Tom,” Harry said quietly looking up at his first friend he made aboard Voyager.

Tom sat down across from Harry and placed his tray of food on the table between them. He took one look at the uneaten food on Harry’s plate and his friend’s haggard expression and comprehension dawned on him. 

“It’s not your fault, Harry.” Tom stated matter of factly, placing one hand on his friend’s shoulder for comfort.

“I know that Tom,” Harry said, sighing deeply. “But I was the last chance we had to save the Captain. I keep playing that moment over and over in my mind. I can still hear Chakotay’s voice yelling at me to get the Captain back.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I know it wasn’t my fault, but I keep thinking why couldn’t I save the Captain when I was able to save Seven?” 

“I don’t know, Harry,” Tom said, pulling his hand back and beginning to eat some of his food. “I’ve been thinking the same thing. Maybe they boosted their pattern blocker after Seven was pulled back?” Tom paused and thought for a second and looked up at Harry. “You seriously cannot blame yourself for this. It’s no one’s fault but the people that took her. You’re blaming yourself, I blame myself for not shooting those aliens down when they were on the bridge, B’elanna hasn’t been sleeping lately, and although she won’t say it it’s because she feels guilty. Even Chakotay and Tuvok are blaming themselves for it! Though they’d never say it, you can feel the tension on the bridge.” Tom sighed, “I bet every person on this ship feels a little guilty for having the Captain kidnapped right in front of us.”

Harry nodded and looked down at his plate. “Hey,” Tom said gaining his friend’s attention again. “She wouldn’t want us blaming ourselves for this, she’d tell us, if she was here to get to work and figure out how to bring her home as soon as possible – no use wasting time feeling sorry for ourselves!” Harry let out a little laugh and Tom offered a small smile. “We will get her home. She has never left a crew member behind, and we certainly will not leave her.”

The two finished their meal in silence and departed from the mess hall. Tom to the bridge to continue piloting Voyager, and Harry to Astrometrics to continue his work with Seven and Tuvok’s team. Impossibly, Tom had made him feel a little bit better. Though he was sure he’d never completely stop feeling guilty, he approached his task with new determination – and hope.


	10. Day 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, this is the start of what I wanted to post today - two chapters!!!

It had been two and a half days since her capture from Voyager, but it felt as if she had spent her entire life in her prison cell. She sighed as she looked up towards the ceiling, brooding she thought it didn’t really matter which way the ceiling was as she couldn’t see anything anyways, as it was so dark. 

Never in her life had she been so afraid, so in pain, and so alone. It was a struggle for her just to breathe any more. Onde was nothing if not a man of his word, and every day he had come to her cell - claiming that each blow, each spike of pain was her fault for choosing the hard way, and that the pain could stop if she would just give up information about Voyager and the Federation.

Impossibly, he seemed to be angrier each time he came to her cell. It almost seemed as if each time he came to interrogate her, he became more desperate that she talk. 

Janeway sighed again, and curled in on herself. It was the only position she could be in that didn’t cause her an excess of pain, and her stomach growled loudly. Onde seemed to be set on making her suffer instead of killing her outright, which meant she was given water and had only fed once since her arrival here. The pain and lack of food was enough to make her feel like giving up, but she told herself she had to hold on for Seven. Janeway never left a member of her crew behind, and she wasn’t about to start now. 

Even though she felt very lightheaded and sick to her stomach, Janeway knew she had to figure a way out of her cell…provided she could stand she thought ruefully. Janeway set her jaw with grim determination. No, she thought, this would not be her end. She did not get stranded all the way out in the Delta Quadrant to only die in this cell before getting the chance to go home.

Home.

The thought made her want to cry. Never before during this journey had she felt so homesick. She missed the open fields that surrounded her home in Indiana, the gentle breezes that lazily rustled the leaves of the trees. She missed her dogs, fresh baked food, and most of all she missed her family. Her mom and her sister Phoebe were the only people she had left. The thought of her mom’s warm embrace was almost too much for Janeway, and she had to forcefully remove those thoughts from her mind. There was no use getting melancholy and crying about it. She snorted humorlessly, not like she could cry if she wanted to.

With great effort Janeway pushed herself into a standing position – using the wall behind her for support. Her vision swam, and she almost passed out. After a few deep breaths things returned to normal, well, as normal as they could be for the situation at hand.

Slowly, Janeway began her search around her cell. Starfleet training dictated that the search of one’s cell should be completed soon after capture, but her “sessions” with Onde left her too weak to think, let alone search her cell.

The cell was very dark, almost impossible for Janeway to see anything, but she knew that there had to be a computer console in here. If she could find it, she might be able to escape this prison, find Seven, and get home.


	11. Briefing

The senior members of the Voyager crew sat in a meeting in the Captain’s ready room. “Tell me again, Seven, how they got in.” Chakotay said excitedly.

“As I mentioned before,” Seven began, voice monotone revealing none of the hope that she felt, “It seems as if the aliens have been tracking us for some time, and while it is not completely clear how they managed it, they did manage to interrupt our shields and sensor sweep to beam aboard.”

Here B’elanna jumped in, “The working theory that Seven and I have is that they managed to match our shield and sensor variance, using an optronic pulser singularity balloon, allowing them to project a “ghost” shield and sensor reading to our computers. It made it seem like our shields never faltered, when in reality, they were shut down in some sections, allowing the aliens to beam aboard undetected.”

Chakotay paused for a moment, slowly taking this information in. While Seven and B’elanna delivered good news, there was still a huge problem, which he voiced to the group. “Great work you two, and make sure to tell your team. But even with that information, we still have two large problems. How do we use this information to help save the Captain? Also, how do we prevent this from happening in the future if this is truly the way then got on board? We don’t even know for certain if this is how they entered Voyager, though I’m inclined to trust your theory in this case.”

After a pause from the group, Tuvok began to speak, “Assuming that Seven and B’elanna’s theory is correct, then logically, we should be able to reproduce the same results on the enemy ship. Creating a “ghost” is something taught theoretically at high levels of the academy, and although it has never been accomplished with ships in the Alpha Quadrant, that does not mean we should not try.”

“That’s true,” said B’elanna from across the table, “But it will be a challenge. If the Ch’re’klnar did use this method to breach Voyager, it requires a massive amount of power – that’s part of the reason it hasn’t actually been tested in the Alpha Quadrant. If we could somehow generate enough power to project a ghost, we may actually stand a chance. This is the only lead we have, we have to look into it!” Several other members of the crew nodded their heads in asset. 

“I agree,” stated Chakotay from his position at the head of the table. “We need to use whatever means at our disposal to get the Captain back. She’s been gone two and a half days at this point, who knows what that monster has done so far?” 

After Chakotay’s statement, that atmosphere in the room sobered up, and a dark silence fell upon the members of the crew; each lost in thought. B’elanna looked murderous, Tom looked pained, Harry looked distraught, and although Seven and Tuvok had no outward change, it was clear that this thought was troubling.

Tuvok was the first to break the silence that had settled over the meeting. “We must be cautious, and look at this from a tactical standpoint. We will not do the Captain any favors if the other ship learns of our presence and engages us in battle. As of now, we are able to hide our presence using the magnetic polarity of the asteroids in this belt. They do not know that we can track them and have been following them. How will we get close enough to learn more of their technology?”

That question seemed to stop everyone short, the last vestiges of joy at having a breakthrough seeming to die in everyone’s hearts before Harry Kim spoke up. “We might not have to…” he stated more to himself than the group. “I mean, if the computer logged all the information from their beam out, and their entire time on Voyager, we can use that to help us make a pretty good guess at how that will work.”

Around the table, the senior staff took in Harry’s suggestion, and after a few more minutes of planning, Chakotay dismissed his fellow crew members to their duty stations. He knew that he wasn’t the only one that was keeping track of how long the Captain had been gone, and having experienced captivity himself, he knew that getting her back sooner than later may be her only chance for survival.


	12. Day 4

Janeway had found the console in her cell, though she hadn’t had time to study it, as Onde came back and started another session. It had been a total of four days since she was taken from Voyager, and the Captain felt the tendrils of doubt creeping into her mind. Janeway understood what was happening to her body, and she knew that if Onde didn’t finish her off, circumstance would. Having only been fed on the first day of her capture, and only offered water since, she knew that she would need extensive help from the Doctor if she ever got out of here. If she survived the starvation, she could die due to a severely weakened immune system. Either way, she started to doubt that Voyager would rescue her at all, and she’d meet her demise in this hell hole. 

She shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts. Even if this was the end, losing hope could be the worst thing for her. She just had to hold on until she could get out of here. Janeway nodded firmly at that thought. Giving up would only make her situation more unbearable, and more dangerous. Thus, Janeway resolved to find a way out of her prison and slowly began to crawl to the computer console that was in her cell.

In the last two “sessions” Onde had demanded answers about Voyager’s technology, which was classified, as well as questions about Seven’s capabilities. Janeway opted not to answer any of Onde’s questions, for Voyager’s and Seven’s safety. Unfortunately, this angered Onde immensely, and he had no problem “expressing” his displeasure. Janeway didn’t think she had ever met someone so “creative” when it came to eliciting pain. After each of her interrogation sessions, she was left unconscious due to pain, though, she thought bitterly, Onde was getting better at making sure she stayed conscious for longer durations of time as each session progressed.

Everything hurt, breathing, sitting, and standing. Standing was perhaps the most difficult of all, as she grew remarkably dizzy whenever she walked for any period of time. Though crawling across the cell floor was not something she really wanted to do, it kept her from passing out. Reaching the console, Janeway swore under her breath, hoisting herself up using the wall for support.

The console looked similar to the wall panel computers on Voyager. So far it had only been used as her crew used the computer in the holodeck, but Janeway hoped that it could do more. If she could configure this console to send a message to Voyager, maybe they could get her out of here. 

After an hour of intense study of the console, Janeway determined that it was possible to configure the console to send a message. The only problem was that she needed a way to have the message sent to Voyager without tipping off the Ch’re’klnar ship. Realizing she would need an access key from a crew member to bypass the console security systems, Janeway’s frown deepened. The trick was to figure out now how to get ahold of an access key.

It was a long shot, but if she could swipe one from the guard that brought her water, she might have a shot at getting a message to Voyager. It was dangerous and no doubt it wouldn’t take the guard long to figure out what she had done, but what’s the worst he could do, she mused? Beat her? Snorting, Janeway decided to take her chances. Soon enough she heard the sound of the guard approaching her cell and readied herself. As soon as the door opened, she sprang into action.


	13. The Transmission

Seven scanned through padds with frustrated vigor. It had been one and a half days since the meeting with the senior staff, and four days since the Captain had been captured. Her team had still not been able to pinpoint the exact frequency of the other ship’s shields, which meant the Captain was probably wasting away in a cell. The familiar tendrils of doubt and guilt began to creep into her mind. What if she was unable to bring the Captain back? What if the Captain was already dead because she tried to save her from the aliens?

Seven shook her head. Doubt is inefficient. Guilt is inefficient.

Soon her team would be meeting again, and hopefully they would finally have an answer. Seven knew that Chakotay was losing his patience; it seemed as all of Voyager was losing its patience. Though Chakotay would never say it, Seven knew that he wanted her to work faster, to have her team come up with solutions quicker. 

Throwing the padd against the wall in frustration in an uncharacteristic fashion for the former drone, Seven startled when she heard laughing. Turning around she saw B’elanna hunched over laughing, and pointing at Seven.

“I’ve never seen you do that!” She gasped out, “Guess you’re getting more human every day!”

“Perhaps,” Seven agreed allowing a small smile. B’elanna calmed herself down and approached Seven, wiping her eyes. 

“I know it probably wasn’t appropriate for me to laugh, but I swear the tension aboard this ship is doing weird things to my head…sorry,” She finished sheepishly.

“Apology accepted,” Seven stated matter of factly, and continued, “I find it…disquieting that I have been unable to ascertain the frequency of the shields for the alien ship. In theory, this is a simple task, but in practice it is most…frustrating.”

“I hear you,” B’elanna said retrieving the padd from across the room. “I think Harry was on the right track with his suggestion at the meeting, and it should be simple enough to get this information.” B’elanna paused. “Well, maybe not simple, but possible,” She amended. 

“Agreed,” stated Seven who took the padd from B’elanna as they both began looking over the figures on the viewscreen. Soon, Astrometrics was filled with Seven and Tuvok’s team, each aiming to figure out the one thing that could bring the Captain back. 

Suddenly, the impossible happened, a transmission flashed on the main viewscreen. The transmission was intelligible, but it was a transmission nonetheless. 

“Uh…guys…” Harry said over his shoulder. Soon the entirety of Seven and Tuvok’s team had converged to look at the transmission.

“Pin point the source of that transmission, Ensign,” Commanded Tuvok. Harry configured his console and looked up suddenly.

“It’s coming from the alien ship!”

Suddenly the transmission faded from view, and the viewscreen was covered in darkness once again. 

“What was that?” asked B’elanna?

“Uncertain,” stated Tuvok, “While the transmission seemed to be subspace static, the fact that it was directed from the Ch’re’klnar ship to our ship implies that it was indeed a message. However, the true nature of such a message is unclear. It could have been sent by accident, but that event is unlikely, as we have received no prior transmissions from the Ch’re’klnar. It could also be a trap. If the Ch’re’klnar have managed to send us a message, they now know of our presence.”

“No.” Came the voice of Seven, who was hovering over a computer console. The team turned to look at her. “There is one other logical alternative we have not explored. It could be a message from the Captain.”

Around her crew members gasped. 

Tuvok mulled over Seven’s suggestion and cut in, “That is an interesting theory, Seven, what makes you think that this is the Captain rather than an attempt to learn if Voyager has been tracking the Ch’re’klnar ship?”

Seven clasped her hands behind her back and quirked her head to one side as she began speaking to Tuvok, “The transmission was intelligible, and our scans of the transmission have not indicated any returning transmissions to the Ch’re’klnar ship. If this really was an attempt to learn of Voyager’s motives, the message would not have been able to show up on our viewscreen. The fact that the transmission has indeed managed to show itself on our viewscreen suggests that whoever sent it is aware of Voyager’s schematics. As I find it highly unlikely that the Captain would have willingly provided this information to the Ch’re’klnar, even under extreme duress, and since the message possessed no clear message, I believe this message is an attempt from the Captain to communicate with us.”

Compared to the once loud speculations from Voyager crew members, Astrometrics was quiet after Seven’s statement. That is, until Harry began to speak.

“Regardless of who sent this message, we can use it to break the code of the Ch’re’klnar shield frequencies and begin manufacturing a ghost to rescue the Captian!” he stated excitedly as other members of the crew turned to look at him, hope filling their faces.

After a moment, Harry sobered, and turned to Seven and Tuvok. “Do you really think it’s from the Captain?” he asked quietly.

“Unclear, Ensign,” stated Seven, “But odds seem to suggest it is.”


	14. Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus short chapter before I update tomorrow!

“General, you might want to take a look at this. I was conducting an internal sensor scan, and...look,” stated an ensign from the Ch’re’klnar ship. Onde moved closer and looked at the work station in front of K’rek, an ensign who conducted internal maintenance on his ship. 

“It almost looks as if someone sent a message out into subspace from our ship, but that doesn’t make any sense,” K’rek continued, “There is no one out here but us, why would someone send a message?” looking up at Onde, K’rek continued, “It might be a malfunction with our internal sensors, sir, I’ll look over them at once.”

Onde’s mind was sent into overdrive at this information, and after giving K’rek the leave to check the internal sensors, something clicked into place. There was only one person on this ship who would send out a subspace message, and if that person sent out a subspace message, that meant that the Ch’re’klnar were not the only ones out in this region of space.

Angrily, Onde stood up from his seat and stormed off of his bridge. Crew members scattered out of his way as he marched into the cell holding his prisoner, the Captain from the Star Ship Voyager.

Opening the cell, he saw her sitting against the back wall of the cell, squinting as the light from the corridor met her eyes.

“You,” hissed Onde, “Have put this entire ship in danger!” He yelled as he dragged the Captain bodily from the floor and threw her against the wall with a sickening crack.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Onde yelled as he held her close to his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” stated Janeway defiantly.

Onde roared in frustration, pulling Janeway along with him to hook her into the vile contraption she was placed in the first day of her capture here. 

“Stupid woman, do you know what you have done? You must talk now, or I fear you will die on this ship. Mark my words, you have not experienced pain until today.”

Taking the knife out of the harness in his robes, he placed it against one of the conduits behind the computer console in the cell. It glowed a bright blue, and crackled as Onde stalked up to Janeway. He sneered at her pitiful form, as she stared defiantly back at him. 

“Always a feisty one, aren’t you Captain?” he purred before plunging the knife into her thigh.

If he had thought Janeway had screamed before, it was nothing compared to now. His face contorted into an ugly snarl. If she wouldn’t talk during this session, then she would be begging him for death by the end of it.


	15. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. Two things happened that caused the delay - first, life got in the way and I found myself extremely busy, and second, I had a lot of different ideas on how I wanted this chapter to go, and it took me forever to settle on one and actually write it. I hope it was worth the wait! Comments are much appreciated!  
> *As a side note, I want to mention a warning for those of who who do not like to read about violence and swearing. Violence is a key point in this chapter, but the swearing is, I think, two words.*

It had been three days since she sent the message to Voyager, three days since Onde’s brutal last session, and it had been one full week in the cell of horrors. Onde had come to her cell each day since the message was sent, and each day, Janeway lost more hope. If she thought he was crazed before, it was nothing compared to how he behaved now. Her last sessions alone was four hours of constant agony, and she prayed that one way or the other, this torture would end.

She should have known to be careful of what she wished for.

It was evening on the seventh day of Janeway’s capture. She had spent all morning tearing her throat to shreds as she screamed out in agony during Onde’s interrogation. After the morning’s interrogation she was left by herself in the cell, and had spent the last several hours trying to sleep, for in sleep she could escape her harsh reality.

Her respite did not last long, however, as the jangle of interrogation tools outside of her cell door woke her up and sent her heart rate into overdrive. Fear flooded through her system, and her stomach tightened itself in knots. She couldn’t move from her spot resting against the wall, briefly paralyzed in fear, as well as a sense of knowing it was pointless to try and escape. 

Onde pushed open the door to the cell and wheeled the cart of interrogation tools in. His face was stony, and unlike his last few interrogation sessions, he seemed relatively calm. Used to his emotionalism, Janeway saw this as cause for alarm.

Parking the cart just off to the side of the cell, Onde advanced toward Janeway slowly, who eyed him warily. Once in front of her, he whispered, “Up.”

She made to stand, but was not fast enough for Onde’s liking. “I said get up,” he whispered again, pulling her by the collar. He was so close to her face that she could smell his rancid breath puffing over her like bursts of smoke. She was so tired, but tried to keep conscious for this conversation. 

Still holding her close he began to speak, “The time has come for a decision to be made regarding your stay on my ship. I will give you three hours to tell me what you know of your technology, and spare your life. If you choose to continue in your foolish pursuit of keeping your mouth shut, this will be a long and painful three hours that will only result in your death.”

Janeway looked at him unblinkingly and suddenly, a horrible thought struck her. “What happened to Seven?” she croaked out.

Onde smiled maliciously at her. “I have already taken the liberty of removing her cortical node as well as her other technological advancements. What was left of her could hardly be called a body.”

Janeway thought she would throw up. How dare he! How dare he do that to Seven. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and her voice shook with anger as she addressed Onde, “You vile and evil monster, how could you?” 

Onde laughed in her face, and leaning close to Janeway he whispered, “It was easy.”

“You sick bastard!” Janeway breathed. If she had the strength she would have screamed at him, and for her part, she tried valiantly to fight against him, to cause him some modicum of pain. But in her weakened and sickly state, her attempts were futile.

“Yes” Onde continued as if Janeway hadn’t spoken, and tightened his grip on her collar. “Now time to decide how long you wish to live for, Captain.”

In response, Janeway spit in his face.

“Very well,” Onde snarled, “Agony until the very last.” 

Tears streaming down her face, Janeway was helpless as Onde dragged her across the room, and hooked her into that same vile contraption she had spent days in over the past week. Soon, the interrogation began. Onde used every method at his disposal to inflict pain in Janeway to coax her to spilling secrets about the technology aboard Voyager and within the Federation. 

“Tell me about the Borg modified shielding you use on Voyager!” He yelled, and when she didn’t answer, Onde punched her across the face. When she failed to answer another question, he punched her again – breaking one of her ribs.

To Janeway, the interrogation seemed to blend into one loop of questions and pain, with each of her silences followed up with blows, cuts, or electrocution. And although she acutely felt each stab of pain, her mind was miles away. 

Instead of thinking about her current situation, she mourned for Seven. Her feelings of sadness at her death and guilt she was not able to save her threatened to consume her. Silently, Janeway said goodbye to her dear friend, and begged for her forgiveness. She thought of Voyager, and silently said goodbye to each of her crew members who had made this soul sucking voyage across the Delta Quadrant bearable. Goodbye to Chakotay, who she could count on for anything, and who she knew was more than up to the task of getting Voyager home; goodbye to Tuvok, her oldest friend aboard Voyager – how she wished she had his counsel and mental discipline at this moment; goodbye to Harry and Tom whose lighthearted antics on the bridge brought a smile to her face every shift; goodbye to B’elanna whose anger was a constant struggle, but who was stronger for it; goodbye to all aboard Voyager who had helped her and her crew along the way. Silently, she said goodbye to her family, her mother and Phoebe. How she wished she could have seen them again. 

After her goodbyes, she thought of her current situation. Sadness and disappointment radiated throughout her mind. How she wished she could have been the one to see Voyager all the way home, how she wanted to experience what her crew would experience on the remainder of their journey. She had always known there was a possibility she could die in the line of duty, but she never wanted it to be like this – beaten to death in a dark and dirty cell on an enemy ship. Choking back a sob, she mourned the loss of the life she could have lived, the experiences she could have had, and the friendships she could have made. It was with a heavy heart she tried to accept her fate. Although it did not stop the pain she was experiencing physically, she decided she’d try to die with as much dignity as possible.  
She felt as if she had been stuck in this moment for an eternity. The shackles holding her up cut into her wrists, and rivers of blood ran down her forearms. She didn’t have the strength to stand anymore, but had no choice as Onde continued his brutal interrogation. As the clock ticked down, he became more vicious, and more crazed.

Grabbing her collar, he shook her violently, shouting, “Talk woman, damn you! TALK!”

And although Janeway never said a word, she screamed and screamed and screamed.

She knew the end was near when she sensed a minute change in Onde’s demeanor. He was no longer torturing her for information, but rather as punishment for something she could not fathom. As he raised the voltage on what she mentally called his electrocution stick, she knew this would be the last thing she would see and feel on this earth.

Just as he was about to raise the nefarious device to her skin, a blast rang out from the doorway and hit him squarely in the back. Sluggishly, Onde dropped the device and turned around in surprise.


	16. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to administer another warning for violence again.

Seven stood in the transporter room with B’elanna, Chakotay, and Tuvok.

“I just need to do this last adjustment to your implants, and you should be able to beam out undetected,” stated B’elanna, adjusting her ocular implant.

“Take this,” stated Tuvok, “I have configured it to operate on a modulating weapons array. Our encounter with the aliens suggested a formidable resistance to our phasers, except when directed at their eyes and neck. This phaser has been modified to allow for more power,” he finished, handing Seven the weapon just as B’elanna finished her modifications.

“Remember, this is a quick get in and get out mission. Your communicator has been modified to bypass potential security systems the other ship could possess,” Chakotay said looking pointedly at Seven as she climbed onto the transporter pad. “Seven,” he began, and Seven looked at him. “Be careful. We don’t want you to get captured too. If this mission goes south, we’re pulling you back immediately – that’s an order.”

Seven nodded once to Chakotay, and felt the familiar pull of the transporter. Emerging in the alien’s ship, Seven ducked into a corridor to ground herself. As the only person with cybernetic implants, she was the only who could perform the rescue, and thus, she could not fail. 

This mission had to be a success.

It was only late in the evening yesterday the Voyager crew had figured out how to generate a ghost. Although their method was crude it worked moderately. Voyager lacked the power necessary to generate a ghost to pull her back after she beamed aboard the Ch’re’klnar ship. Thus, B’elanna, Harry, and the engineering teams had figured out a way to configure her implants so that she could pass through any force fields on the Ch’re’klnar ship, as well as to gather data so that she and the Captain could be beamed back to safety.

She only had, at most, an hour to retrieve the Captain and return to the beam out coordinates before Voyager pulled her back before her mission was complete. Spotting a wall panel, Seven set to work learning the layout of the ship. Determining that the Captain could likely be in one of two places, Seven set off in search for Janeway.

Seven had barely turned the corner when she heard screams from down the corridor. Although muffled, the sound was chilling. Her blood ran cold, as those tortured screams could only come from the Captain. Taking off at a stealthy sprint, Seven reached the source of the screams and was faced with a formidable cell door.

She could hear muffled shouts from behind the door, and the screams increased imperceptibly in volume the longer she waited outside the door. Suddenly, a rage like she had never known consumed her. It was as if fire filled her heart, burning her insides and causing her to see red. Each scream from the Captain was like a knife to her heart, and each shout from her interrogator was like gasoline to the fury that engulfed her.

She couldn’t say how she got the cell door open, but she did.

If standing outside of the door was bad, it was nothing compared to the sight that met her eyes. The Ch’re’klnar interrogator, who Seven assumed was the general, stood over the Captain’s form and pulled out a device for electrocution, and threatened the Captain with death. He raised it to her shaking, broken form, but Seven had seen enough.

Blinded by rage, she didn’t think – just acted, and fired her phaser to stop that device from touching the Captain. She would not let the Captain die, not when she was here to save her.

The general dropped the device, which clattered loudly to the ground, and slowly, he turned to face Seven with a surprised look on his face.

But before he could turn around completely, Seven was already upon him, assimilation tubules injecting themselves into his neck. Her fury could not be quenched, but she did derive a macabre sense of satisfaction seeing the general fall to his knees, screaming out in agony.

“How dare you,” Seven spit out, turning to the cart of interrogation tools, fully prepared to inflict a slow and painful death on the one who stole the Captain from Voyager.

But a cough from the Captain brought her up short, and her fury lessened for a second as she remembered the objective of her mission – bring the Captain back alive. She did not have time to deal with the general how she would choose to, and when faced with the choice of inflicting pain to the general or bringing Janeway to safety, it wasn’t really a choice at all. 

The general’s screams increased in intensity as Borg nanoprobes started to restructure his main systems, but he gasped out, “It was meant to be you!”  
That was enough to rekindle Seven’s fury. How dare he put the Captain through hell when the general really wanted Seven. Incensed, Seven realized she had no time to waste – she needed to get the Captain to the beam out coordinates. She did not have time to inflict the pain she so desperately wanted to inflict; she instead opted for something quick, but equally bloody.

Looking at the general with pure hatred, Seven snarled, “We are the Borg…resistance is futile.” and with that, she plunged her Borg hand into the general’s throat, and closed her fist around his trachea. She pulled it out of his body and crushed it, dropping the remains on the blooded, half assimilated body of the general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an aside - I do not own and did not come up with the saying "We are the Borg, resistance is futile." That belongs to Paramount!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


	17. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on "Red": 
> 
> Looking at the general with pure hatred, Seven snarled, “We are the Borg…resistance is futile.” and with that, she plunged her Borg hand into the general’s throat, and closed her fist around his trachea. She pulled it out of his body and crushed it, dropping the remains on the blooded, half assimilated body of the general.

Kicking him to the side, Seven immediately turned to the Captain, her fury quickly turning to sorrow. She easily tore the shackles and chains holding the Captain up, and caught her as the Captain pitched forward. 

As Janeway got her bearings of her surroundings, she thought she was dreaming. There before her stood Seven of Nine, clean and unharmed, though holding a weapon in her bloodied hand.

“Seven?” she whispered, not believing her own eyes. “You’re alive?” she breathed more to herself than Seven.

“I have neutralized the threat Captain,” Seven began, her usually clipped tones much softer to Janeway’s ears, “Let me get you to safety.”

Janeway was puzzled, Seven sounded as if she was about to cry, and indeed, when the Captain looked up at Seven’s face, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. “Seven…” Janeway breathed, “Why are you crying? What’s happening? What happened to you? Am I dead?”

“No Captain,” Seven replied, clearing her throat. “No, you are very much alive.”

Seven could barely keep this rollercoaster of emotions in check, from intense fury and rage to deep and hopeless sorrow, she struggled to maintain composure. Her stomach quenched in tight and painful knots as she thought back to the Captain’s wonderment at her being alive. That statement alone had deeply troubling implications for what had transpired during the past week.

Janeway on the other hand, struggled to comprehend what was happening. Not too long ago, she had learned of Seven’s death, and yet, here she was, rescuing her from this hell hole. She felt confused and overwhelmingly empty. She had prepared herself for death but she was still alive. In her exhausted and broken state, complex thought was too much to handle at the moment, and emotions were taken over by exhaustion.

Seven released Janeway, and she sank to the ground, unable to hold her weight up any longer. She rested her head back against the post that had previously confined her and offered Seven a small smile. 

Seven knelt down so she was eye level with the Captain, whose frame was visibly shaking from exertion. Looking at her Captain, who was trying to gather some of her breath back from when she slid down the post, Seven felt an inconsolable sense of rage towards the monster she murdered, and intense anguish for the suffering the Captain had so obviously experienced. Seven’s eyes raked over the Captain, assessing the damage done to her person. Janeway’s face was a multitude of colors, with one cut down the side of her cheek. Seven could see tell-tale signs of strangulation around the Captains neck, and her forearms were covered in blood from her wrists, which were in bad shape. The Captain had one hand pressing into her side, and from the way the Captain was breathing, Seven guessed that she had a bruised or broken rib. While the prison uniform the Captain was wearing covered much of the damage done to Janeway’s torso, the dirt and blood visible on it was enough for Seven to guess what had happened. The Captain sat with her knees bent and Seven could see bruises, some old and some new, on the back of the Captain’s thighs. The Captain’s right thigh had a strange and deep cut on it, and Seven could tell that it caused the Captain much pain. 

Seven wanted to scream and she wanted to cry. Never before had Seven wanted to viciously assimilate someone in her conscious memory, but today she made an exception for the person who did this to the Captain. Seven almost regretted killing Onde on the spot, as she wanted to make him suffer.

The Captain lifted her hand and placed it on Seven’s cheek, interrupting Seven’s musings. Her dirt covered fingernails and palms caked with blood had a stark contrast to Seven’s pristine complexion. “I am so…” Janeway began softly, and if Seven did not possess the Borg enhanced hearing she did, she would have missed it “…happy you are alive.” Her hand fell from Seven’s face, leaving a rather garish smudge of blood on Seven’s cheek. The Captain slumped and Seven caught her. 

Fearing that she was too late in her rescue, Seven quickly checked the Captain’s vital signs, which, while faint were still present. Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, she tapped the communicator on her chest. “Seven to Voyager,” she stated, “I have her, I am approaching the coordinates for beam out.”

Seven could hear the shaky, “Thank God,” from Chakotay, and hoisted the Captain up carefully mindful of her ribs and leg. The Captain was already a smaller woman, but Seven was shocked at how light the Captain was to hold. Seven could feel the Captain’s spine which was rather disturbing for the former Borg drone. She carried the Captain to the beam out coordinates, and felt the familiar whoosh of the transporter beam. Soon she was aboard Voyager.


	18. Attacked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, but it is necessary to set up later chapters. I am hoping to update again later tonight.

Seven held the Captain close to her as she rematerialized in Sickbay aboard Voyager. The Doctor had been waiting for her appearance, and was ready for the Captain. He directed Seven to place the Captain on the main bio-bed in Sickbay, when suddenly Voyager was rocked violently to the side.

“Have they fired on us?!” the Doctor demanded to know, looking up at Seven in confusion, as the red alert klaxon sounded across the ship, and consoles in Sickbay exploded. 

“Unclear, Doctor, though, those savages probably would not be opposed to engaging us in battle,” Seven snarled, turning for the door. “I must man my post,” she muttered, but looked uneager to leave the Captain’s side.

If the Doctor was surprised by the hatred in Seven’s voice, he did not let it show. In fact, he had already turned his focus back to the Captain before Seven even left Sickbay. If they were being attacked by the Ch’re’klnar, he would need assistance in keeping Sickbay up to safety standards for operation.

On the bridge, there was chaos and confusion. Shouts of, ‘What happened?’, ‘Are we being attacked,’ rang out through the din. Consoles emitted sparks as they were overloaded with the charges surging through them, and the red alert status bathed the bridge in red light. Cables fell from the ceiling of the bridge showering everyone in sparks. Crew members sported cuts and burns from the destruction, but were determined to work through the pain to get Voyager to safety.

Chakotay wiped the blood from his face, and barked out, “Get me a visual! I want to know what happened!”

“Aye sir,” came the reply from Harry as he struggled to bypass his overloaded console in order to divert more power to the viewscreen.

Blood trickled down Chakotay’s forehead into his eyes again, and he hastily wiped it out of the way, as he stared uncomprehendingly at the visual before him. “What am I looking at?” he directed to the bridge at large.

Chakotay fully expected the image on the viewscreen to be one of a hostile Ch’re’klnar ship – not of this. Where there once was the smaller and more nibble vessel, there was now nothing, just debris. It didn’t make sense, Voyager hadn’t fired on the Ch’re’klnar, and if Voyager didn’t fire, then who did?

Tuvok was the first to break the confused silence on the bridge, “That appears to be the remains of the Ch’re’klnar vessel that kidnapped the Captain.” He turned to look at his console, one of the few still working, and continued speaking to Chakotay, “It seems that the Ch’re’klnar self-destructed just minutes after Seven beamed back with the Captain. It is unclear why they self-destructed. It could have been used as a final attack against Voyager, or due to a systems failure on their end. We would need to gather more information to fully understand their motives.”

Chakotay certainly didn’t expect to hear that. In some ways, it was good news – there was not another ship lying in wait to attack Voyager, and the crew (and more importantly the Captain) would not have to worry about the Ch’re’klnar again. With the knowledge that the crew was not in immediate danger, the red alert klaxon shut off and the bridge was awash with eerie silence, which was broken only by the Doctor’s nasally voice over the comms to inform that the Captain was still alive, but in bad shape.

Relief coursed through everyone on Voyager, the Captain was alive! But the relief quickly sobered as thoughts turned back to Sickbay. The Doctor had mentioned she was in bad shape, and although she was alive now, she might not be for long depending on the abuses she had endured. Knowing that the Doctor would need all the help he could get, he ordered Tom to go down to sickbay and aide the Doctor in any way he could. Now that they were out of the thick of it in terms of damage from the Ch’re’klnar, the best pilot in Star Fleet was needed more in Sickbay. 

He turned and looked at the remaining members of the bridge crew, all ashen faced as they worked on repairs. “I’m sure she’ll be alright,” he said hoping to convince the crew as much as himself, “The Doctor knows what he’s doing.” 

Turning to the bridge, he watched as the crew set to work repairing consoles, and as repair teams entered the bridge. Satisfied that the ship was out of danger, he began assisting the bridge crew with repairs.

***

After it became clear that Voyager had not been attacked, the Doctor could focus solely on the Captain, and not on dealing with combat as well as healing the dangerously battered Janeway. 

As prepared as he was for the Captain’s appearance, he was still sickened by the extensive injuries and the horror she had gone through. Her body was like a book, and each injury told a gruesome story. The doctor cursed her captors under his breath, never before had he seen anything like this. She lay; thankfully the Doctor thought, completely unconscious on the bio bed in nothing but a grimy, blood and dirt covered white smock and shorts. She was incredibly skinny, and the Doctor could tell that she had been starved for an extended period of time, though it would take some more diagnostics to determine the extent of the damage caused by the forced fasting. He began a diagnostic of her internal injuries and his brow furrowed. The Captain was in really bad shape, and although she wasn’t out of the woods yet, the Doctor hoped that the quick work of the away team combined with his skill would be enough to save her life. 

Just as the Doctor finished up his diagnostic, Tom Paris walked in had to leave almost immediately after seeing his Captain lying on the bio bed. Squashing down his feelings of utter disgust and anger on the Captain’s behalf, he squared his shoulders and began to help the Doctor heal the injuries sustained by the Captain.


	19. Sickbay

It seemed to the Doctor as if Voyager was holding its breath, and although he was alone in Sickbay save for Tom and the Captain, he felt as if all the eyes of the crew where peering down his neck willing him to work harder, to work faster, to make sure the Captain would pull through.

He squared his shoulders and began a diagnostic of the Captain in order to assess her most life threatening injuries. As he read the diagnostic screen aloud from his medical tricorder to Tom, the pilot’s face grew more and more ashen. 

“Numerous cuts, bruises, and lacerations all over her body, and there are telltale marks of burns and electrocution. And it looks here like her back…” the Doctor paused, not believing his readings. He turned to look at Tom in disbelief and horror. “They’ve whipped her back – I don’t understand how those savages could do something like that,” he breathed. Nodding once to Tom as if to say, ‘we have a job to do,’ he continued with his diagnostic. “Internally, she has two cracked ribs, and a broken femur which is giving me odd reading, and she is bleeding internally.” Shutting his tricorder with a loud snap, he began prepping for surgery as he said to Tom, “We’ll start with the internal injuries focusing on the internal bleeding.”

The two set to work, silently and efficiently putting the Captain back together. After fixing her internal injuries, they worked on healing her topical ones. The silence was only broken when the Doctor replicated a nutrition drip to feed directly to the Captain. The only problem still facing Tom and the Doctor was her leg. It was clear she had been stabbed with something, but whatever she was stabbed with was strongly resistant to treatment, and as such, she had a large, gaping wound on her leg. It was eventually decided that she would wear bandages that would have to be changed often until the Doctor could come up with a better solution. As he secured a bio sample of tissue from the area for later analysis, Tom cleaned up the remaining medical supplies. Soon, all that was left as a reminder of the surgery was the woman lying, still unconscious, on the bio-bed. 

Healing the Captain had been a long and emotionally draining process, and it took almost a full, uninterrupted, 55 hours for the Doctor and Tom to get the Captain to a stable condition physically. Once it was clear that the Captain was on the road to recovery, the Doctor sent Tom back to his quarters for some much needed sleep. After his departure, the Doctor remained vigilant by the Captain’s side, attempting to make her as comfortable as possible so that when she awoke, she would not be in pain.

He checked the IV drip, and took the liberty to give the Captain a much needed bath and change of clothes. She had unfortunately lost a lot of muscle mass due to her starvation so as the Captain slept soundly, helped by the Doctors medication, he consulted his research on the best forms of physical therapy Star Fleet had on record in order to aid the Captain regain her strength. He was naturally nervous about what state she would be in psychologically, but that was another bridge he would cross when she woke up. He checked his chronometer and realized it was time for a second dose of medication for the Captain. She had been subjected to an extended period of sleep deprivation as well as starvation, and he knew the best thing for her body, with all other injuries healed, was to catch up on sleep. 

The Captain had been unconscious in Sickbay for a week, and it was clear that the crew was anxious to see her again. Although the Doctor had informed the crew that she would pull through, it wasn’t enough for most of them. The heart and soul of Voyager had been missing for so long, that most of the crew just wanted to make sure she was alright.

***

The Captain lay still on the bio bed, in a world of darkness. She didn’t have the strength to open her eyes, and as she groggily came to consciousness, she started to panic. She couldn’t move, and although she didn’t feel any pain, maybe it just a trick of her captors to lure her into a false sense of security. As her panic rose, the monitors around the bio bed began to beep, alerting the Doctor to his patient. Soon, she felt a presence close to her, and a terrible, paralyzing fear seemed to clutch at her heart. Onde couldn’t possibly be back, she thought he died! But then again, she had no idea where she was, maybe he was alive, and seeing Seven was only a trick?

She tried vainly to move and eventually succeeded in opening her eyes, but she could only make out the shape of a silhouette hand raised, holding some sort of diagnostic tool. Remembering that Onde planned to electrocute her to death with such a tool, she pressed herself back from the figure in a futile attempt to get away when all of a sudden her panic was flooded with confusion as she heard the figure speak. “Captain, can you hear me?” the figure asked full of concern and lowering his diagnostic tool after having noticed her reaction. “Captain, this is the Doctor. You are in sickbay, you’re safe now.” The Captain could hear the Doctor call to someone on his com badge as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She felt as if her mind was full of clouds, and slowly she sunk back into unconsciousness.


	20. The Reports

Chakotay rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he sat at the desk in the Captain’s ready room. The reports he received from Seven and the Doctor were…disturbing to say the least. He thought nothing could be worse than what he had imagined happened to the Captain, but he was so completely wrong. The Doctor’s report, at least, was a written one, but Seven’s was painful to listen to.

After he had helped the bridge crew put together the main components and consoles on the bridge he had summoned Seven into the Captain’s ready room to deliver her report. Normally, her report would have been written out, but he was impatient. And at the time, he thought it might help Seven, a sort of catharsis to talk about what she had seen while he was there to offer emotional support. To be perfectly honest, her obvious anger when she returned from her away mission made him uneasy. He often forgot how powerful she really was.

After his hail, Seven had strode into the ready room, and stood stock still in front of the Captain’s desk as she delivered her report. Chakotay had offered her something to drink, and in an uncharacteristic fashion, she accepted a steaming cup of tea. She didn’t drink it, but it gave her hands something to hold onto – something to ground her as she delivered her report. With her head held high, and eyes starting at the wall behind his head, she described hearing the Captain’s screams, how they chilled her to her core, she described how useless she felt when first faced with the cell door. She described an incomprehensible rage seeing the Captain beaten and bloody, chained as her tormenter threatened her with death.

Then Seven paused, and looked…different. It was as if she looked harder, as if she was made of stone. Chakotay had never seen Seven react so emotionally, had never seen her close herself off before, but he understood why as she continued speaking.

“I assimilated him,” she had said. “I wanted to hurt him – to torture him as he tortured the Captain, and I would have if I had the chance.” She paused again, looking down at her shoes before continuing, “I ripped out his throat, Commander. I ripped it out and assimilated him, and kicked over his dead body to get to the Captain.” Her eyes hardened, and her whole body stiffened even further as she continued speaking. “I know that was wrong, that the Captain would have been disappointed in my choices, but I do not regret them. I would do the same thing a hundred times over and worse to him or anyone who hurts the Captain again.”

There was silence in the room after Seven had finished speaking, broken only by a soft dripping sound. Eventually, Chakotay had pulled himself out of his stupor enough to realize that Seven had crushed the cup she was holding, and the tea was dripping onto the floor.

He had helped her clean up the tea, and sat with her while as she processed what she had seen and what she had done. Eventually she had left, and Chakotay was left alone in the Captain’s ready room.

Moving his hands away from his eyes, he sat back in the Captain’s chair and reflected on what Seven had told him. At the time, he couldn’t understand her desire to inflict pain – as it was so against his nature, but the more he thought about it, the more he imagined himself in Seven’s place, he realized he might have done the same thing.

Sighing heavily Chakotay began working on his official log, and sent a message to the Doctor suggesting he speak with Seven at some point about her mission. It was times like these he cursed Star Fleet for not assigning a counselor to Voyager. Working with Seven would be one thing, but how would they help the Captain?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

After 55 hours of working on putting the Captain back together, and praying to every god and goddess in the Delta and Alpha Quadrants that she’d pull through, Tom was finally released from Sickbay. In 55 hours, he had only gotten minimal sleep, minimal meals, and desperately needed a shower. The Doctor had kindly given him medical leave for two days to recuperate, but Tom almost wished he was on duty so he wouldn’t have to think about what he had seen.

He stumbled into his quarters, and fell into the sonic shower. As the dirt was cleared from his body, he could only think of what the Captain must have been through, and he cursed the sick bastard who did that to her. Slipping into a pair of pajamas, he was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

There was a reason he loved B’elanna – for all their fights and passion, she could take one look at him and just understand. He didn’t need to say anything, and she just knew what he needed. He looked at her, heart heavy, and she held out one of her hands. She pulled him with her to their bed. Stripping out of her uniform to be more comfortable, she held him close as he clutched her like a life line. She rested her head on top of his, and rubbed soothing circles on his back as they lay under the covers. She pressed him even closer to her as he started to cry, holding him tight as if to fight away the memories that plagued him, and after a few moments, he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

But B’elanna stayed awake, watching over Tom, and comforting him through the night.


	21. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, and I want to let you all know I haven't forgotten about the story. Life has gotten a lot busier, so I'll try and update as often as I can.

A full four days after the Captain was brought back on Voyager, she felt herself being pulled slowly from unconsciousness. The first sensation she had was that she was warm, for the first time in what seemed like years, and her skin felt clean. Her muscles did not ache and the painful familiar throbbing of her broken bones and tortured back was gone. She thought she was dreaming, blissfully escaping the harsh reality that she had come to expect on a daily basis. Or perhaps she silently mused, she was dead and this was the afterlife. She supposed that wasn’t so bad – she wasn’t in pain, she was warm and felt full, and she had already made peace with her departure from the mortal world. But death wouldn’t explain seeing Seven, who had said she was alive. Uncertainty pulled her further from the fog of unconsciousness, and soon she realized she was very much alive.

But where was she?

Janeway had no recollection of the events that transpired after her brief conversation with Seven on the Ch’re’klnar ship, and as far as she was concerned – she never left. Panic fueled on by confusion as to where she was shot through her systems and she strained to open her eyes. Cautiously she looked around the room she was placed in, and panic was slowly replaced with hesitation. 

She slowly sat up, and her eyes raked across the room. Noticing bio-beds, medical equipment, and hearing the familiar hum of engines, she realized suddenly that she was in sickbay. And on Voyager no less! With this realization came a surge of emotions; relief that she was home, fear that this was a trick, and hope that she had finally escaped all. Lost in thought, she barely noticed the presence of someone approaching her. Before she could observe who the figure was she reflexively hunched, ducked her head, and curled tighter in on herself – trying to move away from the oncoming figure. 

The sight made the approaching figure pause. The Doctor had never seen the formidable Captain like this, and it was something that he wanted to remedy immediately. “Captain Janeway?” he called out softly from his place behind the computer monitor so as to not frighten her further. The Captain whipped her head up as soon as she heard his voice, and slowly began to uncurl herself from her clenched position as the Doctor continued speaking. 

“You are in Sickbay, you’re safe now,” he stated gently, “Ever since you were kidnapped from the bridge, the entire crew has been working nonstop to bring you home.” Coming to stand by the side of Janeway’s bio-bed, he continued speaking, “You have been aboard Voyager for a full four days now, healing and recovering from your ordeal.”

 

Janeway looked up at the Doctor, finally beginning to let herself believe that this might be reality. “This…” she croaked out, but continued at the Doctor’s friendly smile and nod of encouragement. “This is real?” she asked finally, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“Yes,” the Doctor said, “This is real, you are safe.”

Janeway paused and stared at the Doctor unblinkingly. It seemed so…strange to be back on Voyager, sitting on a comfortable bed, in clean clothes, and not in pain. It was so at odds with what she had experienced for the past week, and although she know this was reality, it still felt “fake.” She felt displaced from time, and she felt empty. She had only been gone from Voyager for a week, and yet…it felt like a lifetime. the violence and starvation she had endured were so extreme, sitting on a bio-bed on Voyager seemed like a dream. Although it was pleasant, part of her felt afraid that she would wake up any moment and be back at the mercy of Onde in her cell of horrors. 

Absentmindedly she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. How different her hands and arms looked after the wonderful work from the Doctor. Gone were the dirty and infected cuts around her wrists where the shackles had cut into her skin making her bleed. Gone were the burns from her forearms from where Onde decided to put out his pipe. Gone were the crisscrossing marks from the knife that Onde so loved to use to paint with her blood. Instead there was just…skin. Unblemished – not even a scar to remind her of what she had to endure. Looking longer at her arms she realized she had an IV in the crease of her arm. What a strange thing to see, Janeway thought as she looked at it closer. She had remembered learning about IV use in her biology classes at the academy, but it was such an outdated mode of healing that she couldn’t quite fathom why the Doctor had deemed it useful now. 

When she moved her hand to touch it, the Doctor’s voice stopped her. “I see you’ve noticed some of the more unconventional healing techniques I’ve had to use. It’s best not to touch it Captain, you don’t want to move the needle around.”

Janeway halted the movement of her hand and looked up at the Doctor as if urging him to continue.

The Doctor sighed heavily as if stealing himself for what he was about to say, and knowing that his Captain would like to hear the facts as openly and honestly as possible, he began to explain.

“When you came to us Captain, you were in very bad shape.” Janeway nodded, as although she couldn’t remember arriving on Voyager, this news was far from a surprise. The Doctor continued, “You were incredibly malnourished – you’re body had already started to break down and on top of every other injury you sustained, your immune system was crumbling. We had to get nutrients in you before it was too late. Unfortunately, Voyager’s Sickbay does not contain the technology necessary to bring you to a healthy level – that technology only exists on some of Star Fleet’s more advanced medical facilities, and out in the Delta Quadrant, we had to make do. The only possible option we had was the use of an IV, and while it is outdated, and although it works much slower compared to Star Fleets methods, it is keeping you alive.”

Janeway nodded again, this all made sense, and to be honest, she didn’t really care. What was a little needle in her arm compared to everything she had already dealt with? That said, she did feel a slight throbbing on her right thigh. Moving back the blanket she had around her waist, she could see just below her gown that her thigh was bandaged. 

Before she could form another thought on this, the Doctor began speaking again. “Ah yes, your thigh is not responding to all the treatments I am aware of. It should be a standard procedure to close up the skin, but everything I try ends up falling apart. As of right now, bandages are the only way that infection is being kept out.”

Janeway’s face darkened. This was the spot Onde had pierced her with the electrical version of his knife. Leave it to him to do something to her that couldn’t be treated. 

But as soon as the anger came, exhaustion took its place. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, and clumsily laid back down on the bio-bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“Thank you for healing me,” she said from the security of her blankets.

The Doctor looked at her, as her eyes started drooping. “You are worth healing, Captain.”

But Janeway was already asleep.

The Doctor waited a few moments to make sure she wouldn’t wake up again before turning the lights of in the main part of Sickbay and heading to his office. Now that the Captain was awake, he needed to start working on assessing and treating her psychological symptoms, whatever they may be. In this area, he was flying without knowledge, and he was nervous. He couldn’t fail the Captain, and since Voyager did not have a counselor, he was the one responsible for making sure her mind would survive this encounter as well as her body.

He had been researching late into the night, compiling every piece of Star Fleet information he could get his hands on, when he heard it. 

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

The blood curdling scream cut through Sickbay like a knife, and the Doctor jumped out of his seat and flew out of his office. The Captain needed help.


	22. Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers for waiting for the update for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and comments are much appreciated!!!

It had been a week since Janeway’s nightmare in Sickbay. Although that was the first nightmare she had aboard Voyager in all her time in the Delta Quadrant, it was not the last. In fact, in the past week, it almost seemed to Janeway as if her nightmares increased in frequency. She felt constantly drained, and she felt weak at the fact that she couldn’t sleep through the night. When she expressed these thoughts to the Doctor, he assured her that she would get through this – that she would recover.

She just had to believe him.

Since her return to Voyager, Janeway had spent most of her time in Sickbay, recovering from her ordeal, and learning about her physical treatment, and the Doctor’s proposed psychological treatment. When she looked at her body now, it was almost hard to believe what had happened to her. The Doctor’s treatments had erased the bruises that were littered across her body, the messed up piece of flesh that was her back was now pristine, the deep scars across her torso that Onde had cut into over and over and over again with his knife were now gone. Her skin was as perfect as it was before, and the IV treatment seemed to be working wonders – though she wasn’t at the weight she was at before her capture, she was no longer anywhere near starving.

The only reminder of her time on Onde’s ship was the nasty hole in her thigh. After all other treatments failed, the Doctor decided to try another archaic form of treatment – stiches. Strangely enough, they seemed to be somewhat working, though the healing process was slow. Indeed, she could walk now without feeling like passing out, which she considered to be a miracle, considering she had spent most of her last day’s on Onde’s ship crawling if she needed to get anywhere in her cell. The Doctor had even replicated her a cane to use while walking – and he let her pick out the design and shape, which was the most fun she had had in a while. She had wanted a cane that would make her feel powerful, and look intimidating, as she was tired of feeling weak and afraid. She chose a cane that was sleek and black, and she wanted the cane to have the top unscrew to become a sword, but the Doctor denied her request. Although she could understand his reasoning, she was still a little disappointed about it.

Although he had ideas, the Doctor had yet to come up with a psychological treatment plan. For the best and quickest recovery, Janeway would need treatment on a Star Base with specialized personnel who knew how to handle these situations, but in the Delta Quadrant, options were limited. As the days went on while the Doctor created a treatment, Janeway felt increasingly stuck. It was almost as if she was trapped in her own skin, and in some ways, she felt like she was watching her experiences from afar. Staying in Sickbay all the time had begun to make her feel trapped – like the walls were closing in, and at any moment, she could be transported back to Onde’s ship. Although the Doctor had informed her of the Ch’re’klnar self-destruction shortly after her arrival aboard Voyager, she still felt afraid. It has gotten to the point where she saw her own mind as her enemy – as if it were an abyss trying to suck her in, and if she were to fall in she'd never be pulled back out again.

Sometimes, she was afraid that the abyss in her mind would win.

It seemed cruel to her, in some ways, that she not only had to experience the torture first hand, but she also constantly relives it – it consumes her memories, and plagues her during the night. She is constantly agitated, and feels jittery if she rests for even a second. Staying still contributes to her feelings of being trapped, and so she has taken to walking the halls of Voyager. 

Walking the halls is…strange, and she wonders if the Doctor had a word with the crew while she was unconscious. She’s never alone in the halls, even in the turbolifts, and the crew members she passes act at least someone normal. They don’t ask her about her capture or her treatment, but they say hello like they always have, they nod with respect as they always have. But being around people is at the same time comforting as well as nerve wracking. Each friendly smile or nod reminds her that she is home on Voyager, but each loud noise or each large passing shadow puts her on edge. Although it is only the crew of Voyager, she cannot help but to think of Onde. Logically, she knows she's safe aboard Voyager, and the crew is being polite and friendly as they always have, but in someways everyone acting like nothing happened to her makes it seem like everything is normal, and everything is not normal. Especially not when she can't always tell if a passing shadow is a crew member turning the corner, or Onde walking into her cell.

Luckily, as soon as she could stand without passing out, the Doctor began physical therapy sessions to help her rebuild muscle mass. The sessions are difficult and frustrating, as she struggles to do things she could once do with ease, but she devotes herself fully to them. She pushes herself to the breaking point with each new exercise the Doctor gives her, and although he has warned her to be careful and that she needs to take breaks, she just can’t. 

If she does, she’ll be left to focus only on her thoughts.

Thankfully, the Doctor was able to devise a treatment program, which started soon after the physical therapy sessions. Her first session would take place tomorrow at 1100 hours. She is both anxious to begin, but nervous to talk about her experiences - she doesn't even know if she can. But she has to try, and tomorrow, she will dive head first into her psychological treatment, just as she did with her physical therapy.


	23. Nightmare

The Doctor told her that for therapy sessions she should wear clothes that made her feel comfortable, and so she opted for a black turtleneck and jeans. After spending a week in that disgusting prison uniform where she was constantly cold, she constantly craved warmth now that she was back. At 1100 hours, she stood outside the doors to the Holodeck, and paused before entering. She was at once eager to begin, but also terrified of what this therapy session would entail. Taking a deep breath, she mental chastised herself – she had survived worse than walking onto the Holodeck, so this should be a piece of cake. Steeling herself, she clutched her cane tightly and opened the door.

The sight immediately took her breath away. Somehow, the Doctor had managed to create the fields of Indiana, and although it wasn’t her home, it was still so familiar. The warm, summer breeze lazily drifted over the fields and caressed her cheeks; grass danced in the wind and surrounding the edges of the Holodeck, leaves from the trees waved leisurely at her. She could hear birds chirping in the distance, and although it was recreated, it even smelled like good old fresh air from Earth.

She was instantly at ease; she slipped off her shoes and began walking towards the gazebo in the distance. She reveled in the feeling of grass beneath her toes, and although walking on this slightly uneven ground without shoes and with a cane was more difficult than on Voyager, she’d choose this difficulty any day. Maybe, she mused silently, she’d start taking walks on the Holodeck – she had forgotten how nice it was to forget where she was for a while. Soon, the gazebo was in view, and she could see the Doctor sitting at a picnic table waiting patiently for her. 

“Ah Captain, I’m glad you’re here. To be honest, I was a little worried you might decide to skip this first therapy session,” said the Doctor, smiling encouragingly when the Captain came into view.

Janeway smiled back good naturedly, she knew she had a penchant for skipping medical treatments when it was in her best interest not to.

“I see you’ve managed to lose your shoes on the walk over here,” said the Doctor looking down at her feet. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt grass…I guess I couldn’t resist,” replied Janeway softly.

The Doctor waved his hands. “Of course, of course – I told you to wear what would make you feel comfortable, and if bare feet makes you feel that way, then bare feet it is,” he said reaching into his back and pulling out a thermos. “I took the liberty to bring you some coffee,” he said pouring her a cup.

Janeway smiled serenely, and thank the Doctor as she held the cup to her lips. She breathed in the scent of the coffee and was even further transported back to home.

The Doctor’s nasally, but kind voice broke through her thoughts, and she set the cup down to listen.

“…As you know, I am not programmed as a counselor, but during these past two weeks or so, I have been doing extensive research, and making modifications to my program so that I can help you. These therapy sessions may be challenging at the start, but with time, it will become easier to process what you’ve experienced.”

After the Doctor had introduced the therapy, they had spent the next hour to hour and a half working on processing her experiences. This first session involved a lot of talking, which was…difficult to say the least. Janeway very much did NOT want to talk about her experiences on Onde’s ship. Recalling what had happened to her was painful and made her feel small. In fact, when he had referred to her experience as torture, Janeway had shot up from her seat to begin pacing the length of the gazebo. Of course she knew on some level that it was torture, but she had never actively acknowledged that before. When he said it out loud, it was if it became real, and until this point, she was still holding onto the hope that the past few weeks were just a bad dream.

She felt a little useless after her session; like they hadn’t really begun to “fix” her, but the Doctor assured her that even though it was hard, the first step is always the hardest, and that it would get easier with time. She sincerely hoped he was right.   
After her session with the Doctor, she stayed on the Holodeck for a little while longer. She walked across the fields, listened to the birds, and tried to think of anything but what she had experienced on Onde’s ship. She laughed bitterly to herself, and mused that she should probably be trying to process her experiences instead of burying them, but without the Doctor there to help – it was too much to handle by herself.

As “night" approached aboard Voyager, Janeway headed back to Sickbay. Due to the wound on her leg, and the need for both physical and psychological treatment, the Doctor had decided that it would be best if she called Sickbacy her “quarters” for the next couple of weeks. Although staying in Sickbay 24 hours a day was driving Janeway crazy, sleeping in Sickbay was not. The bio-beds were comfortable enough, and more importantly, she was never alone. Somehow, the thought of returning to her large and empty quarters was daunting, and for the moment, she was glad that she didn’t have to sleep in a room alone.

The Doctor had created a privacy screen for her around the main bio-bed, and as she slowly put on her warmest pajamas, she grew slightly anxious. Sleep had not been her friend as of late, and often, the night was plagued with strange or frightening dreams. Slowly, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_The first thing I am conscious of is the blood. It is all I taste._

_I am lying on the ground, arms outstretched at my sides, and I can see the white of the ceiling above me. The white carpet below me is soft, a cushion for my tired and groggy body. The only clear thought that my mind can form is there is so much blood._

_Pooling in my mouth, it is filling to the brim. Some of it seeps through my teeth. I can’t help it, part of it drips onto the carpet. For some reason I know this is bad. I don’t want to be yelled at. My gums and around my teeth, on my lips, and a trickle down my cheek are stained bright, cherry red. The contrast with my skin is striking. My tongue is coated in blood. Anywhere I move it in my mouth, the taste is there. The awful metallic taste of blood is threatening to overcome me. My tongue brushes past my teeth, I feel some blood congeal. I feel I must throw up, but I can’t make myself spit out my blood. Any more stains on the white carpet would mean something terrible. I can’t._

_Movement is impossible. Somehow I’ve been rendered immobile. I lie, like some kind of broken bird, who cannot flap its wings to escape danger. I lie waiting, just waiting. I can’t form anymore thoughts coherently. It’s too difficult. I…it’s…_

_The last thing I am conscious of is the blood. It is all I taste._

With a gasp, Janeway bolted awake, a sick sort of feeling in her stomach. Her dream was too close for comfort, and she almost fell out of the bio-bed as she rushed to look in a mirror to make sure that her teeth weren’t coated in blood.

At the sound of a thud from the main exam room, the Doctor rushed out of his office. The Captain had not been sleeping well, but that was to be expected after an ordeal like hers, even more so now that they were starting to confront her experiences. He hoped he didn’t hurt herself again falling from the bed in an effort to escape whatever nightmare plagued her. Pushing aside the privacy screen, he was faced with the sight of the Captain frantically checking her face in the mirror.

“Captain?” he asked tentatively.

Although he did not mean to startle her, she flinched violently at the sound of his voice. Usually she heard him come in, but he guessed not this time.

“Doctor,” she said desperately, “Am I okay? Am I bleeding anywhere?” She had come to stand directly before him, and he lifted up a diagnostic tool to confirm what he already knew – physically she was fine.

“Captain,” he said again, gently coaxing her back to the bio-bed. “You’re fine, you are not bleeding anywhere, it was just another nightmare.”

The Captain sighed shakily, and shook her head in disgust. She was tired of having to be reassured that she was fine, tired that the couldn’t even sleep through the night without someone there to comfort her. She pulled up the covers and turned away from the Doctor. 

She often did this after he woke her up or assured her after a nightmare, and so he took his leave of the Captain. “If you need anything, I’ll be in my office,” he said, like he always did.

And the Captain fell back into an uneasy sleep.


	24. Flashback

Janeway inhaled the deeply and watched the steam swirl out from her coffee cup. The swirls burst across her face, warming her as they traveled on and up into the recycled air of Voyager. She took a sip and savored the taste as it splashed across her tongue. The familiarity of it – a simple cup of black coffee, grounded her as she thought back on her past week.

It had been, in a word, draining.

She was, of course, overjoyed to be back aboard Voyager. Here she was safe, here she was warm, and here she was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. Just being able to sit without pain was something she vowed she would never take for granted again. But being aboard Voyager was hard. Her physical therapy sessions were physically exhausting, but she could at least see progress in them as each day she felt stronger. Her past two therapy sessions with the Doctor, however, were difficult. She felt emotionally exhausted after each one, and she was frustrated that she didn’t see progress yet. She still felt jumpy, and she still could not sleep through the night without having a nightmare. She chuckled quietly as she remembered telling the Doctor of her concerns and his exasperated but good natured reminder that it took her a couple of physical therapy sessions before she could walk any real distances.

She supposed she just had to give herself a chance, but that was easier said than done. She was so used to being everyone’s rock, everyone’s source of strength, and never needing help, that now that the roles were reversed, she felt somewhat exposed. As a private person, she had never been any good at asking for help, but now that so many people were offering help freely – it was a little overwhelming.

The Doctor had suggested during her last session that she start interacting with the crew again, specifically her closer friends aboard Voyager. She was wary at first, but talking with her friends actually made her feel a little bit better. In those moments, she was able to forget what had happened to her, and just focus on relaxing.

Tuvok, as her oldest friend, had been the first person she contacted, and her request to have lunch was answered with an affirmative as soon as she sent it. Chakotay too had answered quickly after she had asked him to join her for a new Holodeck program the Doctor heard Tom recommending something called “Stand Up comedy.” 

She smiled remembering these two events. Having dinner with Tuvok and watching the comedy show with Chakotay left her feeling normal. She took a sip of coffee, and frowned slightly. She had asked if Seven would like to join her on the Holodeck for an hour – she wanted to show her the program the Doctor had created for her therapy sessions, but Seven had declined. She did say she was busy helping install new Borg security protocols, but Janeway was a little put out. In some ways, it seemed like Seven was avoiding her. Guilt constricted around Janeway’s heart – maybe Seven blamed her for her capture on Onde’s ship! 

But that didn’t seem quite right. Seven had spent no time in Sickbay, and the Doctor hadn’t even mentioned anything about her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts; she would just have to make Seven talk to her, apologize, and try to move on. It would be hard, she thought grimacing, but she had survived worse.

Coffee now cold, Janeway limped to the replicator, cane in hand. The wound on her thigh hadn’t healed yet, much to her annoyance, but it was healing slowly. In a perverse way, she thought of the wound on her thigh as if it were a metaphor for her mind. Maybe, even though she couldn’t see the progress she was making, progress was happening nonetheless.

She had to see the positives where she could.

Her computer chirped out the time, and Janeway flinched violently before remembering that she had set a reminder to her lunch with Chakotay. She brightened considerably as she made her way down to the Mess Hall. 

Meeting in the Mess Hall was not ideal, and Janeway missed the quiet evenings having dinner in her quarters. But, she was still staying in Sickbay and the Doctor had threatened to make eating in the Mess Hall an order. She knew he was worried that she was spending too much time alone, and maybe she was, but truth be told, she was nervous that people would stare at her in the Mess Hall or that she’d have to answer awkward questions. 

She needn’t have worried, however, as she rounded the corner and saw Chakotay waiting for her.

“Kathryn,” he said, smiling as she got closer. “It’s good to see you again, the Doctor isn’t driving you crazy yet, is he?” He said with a knowing look.

Janeway laughed and shook her head. Though the Doctor probably wouldn’t appreciate it, Chakotay’s poking fun had put her at ease, and she was grateful. “You know how it is,” she said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Chakotay offered her his arm, and she took it gratefully as having more support made her limp far less noticeable. 

The Mess Hall was surprisingly empty for this time of day, with herself and Chakotay occupying one table, Neelix behind the kitchen, and Tom and Harry sitting in one of the far corners, but she supposed they got here a little early for the lunch crowd. Soon, food was served, and Janeway found herself enjoying her time with Chakotay immensely. She was almost giddy with happiness – so much so that Neelix’s “stew surprise” even tasted good. Chakotay informed her of the ship’s business (Tuvok had started running combat drills with personnel of all sectors, much to everyone’s chagrin), all of the gossip, and had her laughing as they ate their meal. For a moment, she didn’t have to think about what had happened to her, and she could just feel normal. 

They finished their meal still chuckling over poor Harry’s latest gaff with the Delaney sisters, and the Mess Hall started to fill up. It seemed as if one of Tuvok’s training sessions had just finished up, as the Mess Hall grew louder with boisterous, sweaty crew members. Janeway smiled to herself – this is how she had remembered Voyager. As she looked around, she was actually kind of glad that the Doctor made her eat in the Mess Hall. 

With their meal finished, Chakotay offered to clear their plates, and Janeway was only too happy to oblige. He stood, reaching for her plate when suddenly another team finished with Tuvok’s combat practice rowdily entered the Mess Hall, knocking into Chakotay. He stumbled, and he grabbed her shoulder tightly to stop himself from falling on top of her. 

Janeway saw the training team come in, had seen them bump into Chakotay, but when he loomed over her and grabbed her shoulder to stop from falling everything changed. Her heart rate increased and she started breathing heavily, because suddenly, she was no longer in the Mess Hall with Chakoty. It was no longer Chakotay’s arm that she felt on her shoulder, but Onde’s hands grabbing her tight enough to break bone. It was no longer Chakotay worriedly calling her name as he pulled his had away from her, but Onde dislocating her shoulder as he pressed down on it. She could hear the crack of the dislocation and shook her head as if to clear it away – felt the pain acutely as it radiated down her arm. Suddenly, it was not plates in Chakotay’s hand, but an electrical prod in Onde’s as he pressed it into her skin over and over and over. She could smell her flesh burning, and she could hear Onde’s cackle as he yelled in her ear to tell him what he wanted to know.

Her eyes have gone glassy - seeing what no one else in the Mess Hall can see.

She winced as she felt each burst of electrocution on her arms, stomach, and thighs. Her eyes pooled with unshed tears as she felt Onde break her arm for the fun of it. Although it’s Chakotay calling her name, trying to bring her back to reality, all she could hear was Onde screaming at her as he whipped her back. She could hear the whistle of wind and could hear her own blood splattering the wall. She fights to get away, to escape this horror, but she can’t escape. Once again, she has been captured.

She can’t escape, so she just screams and screams and screams.


	25. Chakotay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so sorry for the late reply - I wrote probably three different versions of the chapter, and I'm still not super happy with it. I will post this now, but I might go back and change it later. If I do that, I'll leave a note for all of you. Let me know what you think.

As soon as he realized that she was having a flashback, Chakotay called for the Doctor and set up for an emergency transport to Sickbay. As the Captain slowly vanished in a beam of shimmering light, Chakotay slowly stood and turned around to face the assembled crew members. 

It was as if there was a spell cast over the crew, and Chakotay was sure that in the deadly quiet, the crew could hear his heart beating thunderously in his chest. Fists shaking, he narrowed his eyes as he looked directly at the ensign who bumped into him. He drew himself up to his fullest height and whispered harshly, “Get. Out.”

All the crew members fled the Mess Hall, and Chakotay was left alone staring at the spot where Kathryn sat cowering in fear.

 _Cowering in fear of him,_ his brain supplied harshly.

Anger coursed through his veins like lava, burning a hole through is heart. He wanted to scream, and he wanted to punch a hole right through the bulkhead. Struggling to contain it all, he quickly made his way to the Holodeck.

 _Damn it!_ Chakotay exhaled and sent his fist sailing forcefully into the punching bag. He was, in a word, livid. Sweat poured down his face as he continued to attack the punching bag in front of him, the scene from the Mess Hall playing over in his mind. He couldn’t believe he was the one that triggered her flashback, and guilt wormed its way into his heart as he continued to hit the bag.

Breathe.

_Thwack._

Breathe.

_Thwack._

She was doing so well – it almost seemed like normal. He had even managed to make her laugh! How could this have happened? How could he have been the one to cause the flashback?

Underneath all his anger, he felt sick to his stomach. Having a flashback was not an easy thing to endure, and he was afraid he had set her back in terms of her recovery. He needed to calm down – he needed to be strong so that he could handle things until she got back. He’d have to have a word with the crew and he would have to speak to her.

Kathryn. Just thinking her name brought him up short. He hoped she didn’t hate him after what had happened.

The sound of Chakotay’s gloves hitting the bag echoed around the empty Holodeck; almost loud enough to drown out the choked out breaths filled with sadness and guilt.

***************************************************************************************

On the other end of the ship, Janeway sat on a bio-bed looking down at her hands dejectedly. The flashback she just endured was terrible, and the thought of it sent shivers down her spine, but almost as bad was the pierce of embarrassment coursing through her veins. She shifted uncomfortably on the bio-bed, and clenched her hands together tightly as she waited for the Doctor to return from his office.

She felt mortified that she had experienced a flashback, and although the Doctor had informed her that, while unpleasant, flashbacks were not unexpected after an ordeal such as hers, she still felt weak. Having a flashback was one thing, but having one in front of the crew…she didn’t know how they would react after seeing her like that. And Chakotay! The thought made her cringe. Her dearest friend on Voyager was most likely berating himself for something that was not even his fault. She’d have to talk to him, and the crew, to make amends. But for now, she would wait for the Doctor’s return.


	26. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I live for comments so let me know what you think!!!

Janeway had spent the past two days in Sickbay recovering from her flashback and learning coping mechanisms with the Doctor. She felt deflated and embarrassed by the whole event because not only had some of the crew seen her moment of weakness, but it seemed like she has been pushed back in terms of recovery. After that first flashback in the Mess Hall with Chakotay, she started having them more frequently and she found the experience to be extremely disconcerting. She feels terrified every time she gets sucked into a flashback, but she also feels annoyed with herself for feeling afraid because she knows they aren’t real. 

Her nightmares have also returned with a vengeance, and she has the pleasure of experiencing one almost every night. In some ways, she hates the nightmares more than the flashbacks because on top of feeling anxious all the time, she’s exhausted.

Janeway stood in front of the mirror in her quarters and pulled the brush through her hair, as she thought about her experience the past couple of days. The only way she had been able to immediately lessen the effects of the flashbacks and nightmares has been to work herself into sleep. Obviously, she’s not actually cleared for duty, but she has created work for herself; checking over reports, doing inventory, and recently, assisting Seven with a few obscure projects in Astrometrics. 

Deciding she looked well enough, she squared her shoulders, grabbed her cane, and made her way out of Sickbay. She had been so caught up the past couple of days working with the Doctor with her flashbacks and nightmares, that she justified putting off talking to Chakotay, but no more. She shook her head ruefully – he was probably still beating himself up after what happened in the Mess Hall.

Soon she came to Chakotay’s quarters. She hesitated for a second, and then pressed the chime – he had done so much for her during her recovery, that she knew she needed to take charge here. He’d never forgive himself if she didn’t forgive him.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only a second, Chakotay opened the door. His eyes widened and guilt shone across his face so clearly it was painful for Janeway to take in.

“Ah, Kathryn,” Chakotay said somewhat nervously, “Please come in. Can I get you anything?”

“Coffee please – you still have better luck with the replicators than I do,” she said smiling, hoping to put him at ease but to no avail. He made her coffee at the replicator, and handed it to her stiffly before taking a seat across from her at the table.

Janeway took a sip, she’d need the strength and comfort coffee gave her for this conversation. She just _knew_ she’d have to convince Chakotay that she didn’t blame him.

“This is delicious,” she said, peering over at him over the rim of her cup. He didn’t respond; instead, he looked down dejectedly at his hands. Deciding this was enough, Janeway began to speak. 

“Chakotay, listen…”

“I’m so sorry Kathryn.”

They had spoken at the same time, and Janeway smiled now having Chakotay’s full attention. She looked into his earnest and sincere face, and shook her head thoughtfully as she grabbed his hand.

“That wasn’t your fault, Chakotay. I need you to know that. I need you to know that I don’t blame you for anything – I saw everything that happened, I even knew it was you, but then it wasn’t, and that is not your fault,” she said kindly, letting go of his hand to take another sip of coffee.

“But I should have known, I’m so sorry Kathryn, I shouldn’t have… I don’t know, but there must have been another way. And now you’re dealing with more flashbacks, I’m so sorry,” Chakotay said sadly, searching her face.

“Chakotay. That was not your fault. Did you try to cause me to have a flashback?”

At her question, panic shot across Chakotay’s face, and he exclaimed immediately, “No! No, I would never do something like that!”

Janeway just smiled. “I know that Chakotay, see? You just have to believe it too, it was an accident, and I still trust you as my friend, and I still trust you with my life,” she said and then paused, looking over at Chakotay who had brightened considerably. “There is nothing to forgive, but since I know you, I’ll say the words: I forgive you.” She smiled then, and then laughed at the look of pure relief that washed over Chakotay’s face.

They sat and chatted for a while, laughing and joking just like before her capture, and eventually conversation turned to the extensive workload the Captain had taken on.

“…really Kathryn, I think you might be doing too much. You need time to recover,” Chakotay said evenly as if expecting resistance.

“In some ways, I know that’s true, but I will let you in on a secret Chakotay,” Janeway said leaning closer to him, “I will go insane if I just sit there and wait for another flashback or nightmare to happen. At least if I’m busy, I don’t experience them as much.”

“Well…” Chakotay said thoughtfully, “I can’t fault your logic, but your method might not be that beneficial for your health in the long run. Maybe I can help somehow?”

Janeway thought for a moment, and then shook her head, “Maybe. But in some ways, I think I need to just wait it out. I will let you know though if I do need help. You’d be the first person I’d call.”


	27. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness my readers - I apologize for the delay in updating. Alas, life once again got the better of me. Thank you all so much for sticking with the story though - I really hope you continue to enjoy it. I live for comments - please let me know what you think!

After her talk with Chakotay, Janeway felt lighter. It was as if being able to take charge of the aftermath of her flashback had given her renewed vigor – a greater desire to get better, and ultimately get back in the command chair. She approached her therapy sessions with the Doctor with renewed determination, and even forced herself to try weaning herself off of her cane. It was hard to be sure, but the Doctor had let slip his suspicions that her injury now was more psychosomatic rather than physical.

However, the path forward was not all sunshine and roses – her talk with Chakotay had, in some ways, seemed to lessen the frequency of the flashbacks exponentially, but nightmares still plagued her every time she closed her eyes. She seemed to be in an awkward state of being, where each day she felt confident, but at night, she still struggled with her old terrors. 

Sleeping in her quarters, she thought, had to be part of the problem. Being alone in an enclosed space that reminds her too much of her cell when the lights are off, only adds fuel to the terrors that plague her at night. Not wishing to subject herself to exacerbated fear in her room, and unable to return to sleeping in Sickbay, as even she knows that was not doing her any favors, she had taken to sleeping in her Ready Room, and walking the halls at all hours of the night – hoping to force her body into dreamless exhaustion. Sleeping in her Ready Room was both equally reassuring and embarrassing. Too afraid to stay in the enclosed space with her door closed, she was happy to find that someone had programmed the doors to remain open whilst she was in the room. Although this let her see into the Bridge, and grounded her to the present, even in sleep, that she was not alone, she couldn’t help but feel a little weak knowing that the Bridge crew knew she could not sleep alone. 

Thus, her midnight travels often brought her to the doors of Astrometrics. Although she’d have to face Seven once inside, she knew that the view of space would calm her, and although Seven had been avoiding her – she would know that she was not alone.

The first day she actually went into Astrometrics, it was actually because Seven had called her in to help her on a project. Although Janeway was 97% positive Seven didn’t actually need her help, she couldn’t help but feel elated at acknowledgement from Seven, and the task helped her to feel useful. After that first day, Janeway spent much of her time in Astrometrics, working on projects and trying to keep the nightmares at bay. She often worked late into the night, sometimes even outpacing Seven in terms of working waking hours. After a week of working in Astrometrics, Janeway noticed a peculiar introduction of a desk outfitted with an entire workstation. Though she could not understand why the desk was in Astrometrics, she decided not to complain – her leg had been hurting her immensely standing all the time.

Working at all hours of the night had an unfortunate consequence for Janeway, as she actually fell asleep twice at the desk that was left in Astrometrics, only to be woken by Seven when she returned for her duty shifts. It was after the second time that Seven found her in the morning, that coffee started to appear on her desk just before she woke – made just the way she liked it. 

During the past week, Janeway had been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to Seven about what they had endured at Onde’s hands, but for some reason, not talking about it just seemed easier. But not talking about it wormed away at her heart. How could she be so heartless as to not ask about what her friend had been through? She had been so consumed with her own “problems” that she couldn’t even master the courage to ask Seven about her treatment aboard the Ch’re’klnar ship. 

However, her chance to speak to Seven would come a lot sooner than she had anticipated.

***

For the third night in a row, Seven had walked into Astrometrics to find the Captain asleep at the desk she had installed for her. As she carried in the coffee and placed it gently next to the Captain, she was able to steal a moment to look at the sleeping form of Janeway.

As she watched the breaths from the Captain rise and fall, she felt…disturbed. What she had seen aboard the Ch’re’klnar ship was enough to sober even the most hardened of Star Fleet Officers, and since she returned, she had been finding it difficult to cope with the emotions.

The Captain had always been a source of strength for Seven, and to have seen her in such a state still brought a tremendous rage that coursed through her veins. Remembering what had happened to the Captain caused an almost visceral reaction in Seven – her hands instinctively clenching into fists.

Underneath her burning rage was still a sickening feeling of guilt that wormed its way through her stomach and churned her insides. Every day since the Captain had been back aboard Voyager, Seven had to fight the urge to throw up at the thought of what happened – those monsters came for her, Seven of Nine, and if she had just gone with them, none of this would have happened to the Captain!

Seven was too lost in her own thoughts – consumed by her own guilt that she didn’t notice that Captain had woken up, and was looking at her with a strange expression of concern and apprehension. She didn’t start until she felt something brush her hand, and when she blinked her eyes into focus clearing away the memories, she was met with the sight of Janeway slowly pulling her hand away from where it had brushed hers.

“Seven, are you alright?” Janeway asked concernedly.

Seven took a deep breath and schooled her features into their normally impassive state. “I am functioning within normal parameters, Captain,” she stated somewhat dismissively.

Janeway stood from her desk and limped over to stand in front of Seven, saying “No, I don’t think you are.”

This was the conversation that Seven feared above all others, for surely Janeway would blame her for what had happened. Surely the Captain could not bear to look at her – the one who was saved when she was so cruelly treated aboard the enemy ship. She did not want to leave Voyager, or her Captain, but she could think of no other way the Captain could find solace.

“Seven, I think we need to…”

“I will pack my things at once Captain – I only ask that you drop me off at the nearest M class planet,” Seven interrupted swiftly, looking past the Captain to something over her shoulder.

“…talk, wait, what? Leave, why would you leave?”

Seven’s talk of leaving seemed to agitate the Captain, and although Seven couldn’t comprehend it, she was sure that the Captain was displeased with the idea of her leaving Voyager.

“Seven, what are you talking about? You don’t have to leave…unless…you want to?” It was Janeway’s worst fear confirmed – Seven resented her – couldn’t stand the sight of her, and needed to get off of Voyager. Her heart ached at the thought.

“I must leave because I have failed you, and all calculations suggest that the sight of me would be painful for you,” Seven responded breaking into Janeway’s train of thought.

This statement bewildered Janeway above all others – painful for her to look at Seven? What on earth was she talking about?

Janeway held up a hand, and took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. “I think that we are not discussing the same thing, and I think that what we really need to address is what happened aboard Onde’s ship…Seven, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you from his wrath,” Janeway finished morosely, and looked up at Seven with pleading eyes.

Now it was Seven’s turn to be bewildered as she listened to Janeway who continued to speak.

“I lost track of you after we were beamed aboard the ship, and for the longest time Onde tormented me by withholding information about what happened to you during our separation. I…I believed he had murdered you – he told me he had removed your cortical node,” Janeway choked out. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you from whatever he did to you – I have no idea how you managed to break free and rescue me! But I am eternally grateful for it,” she finished sadly.

Seven was a mix of emotions at this revelation from the Captain – the Captain thought, this whole time that Seven was captured along with her! This made her task exponentially painful, but she would have to set the record straight, and then, if the Captain wished her gone – she would leave.

Seven took a deep breath and looked down at the woman she held in such high esteem. “Captain, you are mistaken,” at Janeway’s look to interrupt, Seven continued forward, “I was never aboard Onde’s ship. Yes, we were both transported out, but Ensign Kim was able to pull me back. Tuvok and I headed a team to figure out how the Ch’re’klnar were able to board Voyager and how they were able to keep you from us. Eventually, we were able to figure out a method to get you back home – due to my implants, I was able to pass onto their ship undetected,” here Seven paused and then continued speaking, “I understand if this information changes your decision to have me leave the ship. I will comply with your wishes however you decide.”

Seven’s revelation took Janeway by surprise – and she leaned back against the desk and looked at Seven in confusion and disbelief. She felt a multitude of emotions at this revelation – anger that Onde let her believe Seven had died, relief that Seven did not suffer at the hands of that madman, and a sudden understanding as to why Seven had been avoiding her since her return. Apparently, she was not the only stranger to guilt on this ship, and it had plagued Seven in the weeks after her return. Suddenly, the programed door in her Ready Room, the appearance of the desk in Astrometrics, the “projects” and the coffee all made sense – Seven was trying to atone for an imagined sin. 

Janeway took a deep breath and looked up at Seven smiling kindly, “Seven, this is not your fault. It’s no one’s fault except the Ch’re’klnar, and I would not wish what happened to me onto anyone. I am glad that you did not suffer. I know you probably don’t believe me when I say that, but I couldn’t possibly be angry at you.”

At Janeway’s words, Seven sighed in relief. Seeing this moment as her opportunity to amend for neglecting her friend and mentor since her return from the Ch’re’klnar ship, she tentatively asked, “Perhaps if you are not too busy, Captain, you might like to visit the Holodeck with me?”

Janeway smiled and nodded her affirmative – gently resting her hand on Seven’s shoulder in thanks, before pulling it away and walking out of Astrometrics with a new, and sudden lightness in her heart.


	28. Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello my lovely readers. Apologies again that it has taken me so long to update. I think I will be bringing this story to a close - I'll either end at chapter 29 or 30. I know a few of you have asked for things to be all better at the end, and I hope I'll deliver that with the final chapter. I'd be interested to know your thoughts and your hopes for the finale. I hope you all have a lovely rest of your week - and I'll hopefully hear from you the next time I update!!! (Which will hopefully be later this week!)

_“You’re too late, Captain. Did you really think I’d let you escape to Voyager?” came the cold voice from General Onde. Suddenly back in her cell aboard Onde’s ship, chained to the post she was sure Seven had freed her from._

_“Did you honestly think your crew was able to rescue you?” Onde purred, lifting the Captain’s chin so that she had no choice but to look him in the eyes._

_“They did rescue me, this is just a dream,” Janeway’s voice wavered as she spoke to the General in front of her. “This is just a dream, and I am not afraid of you,” she said with a little more confidence, looking at Onde challengingly._

_“Just a dream you say?” said Onde, releasing her chin and snapping his fingers. “We’ll see about that.”_

_As soon as he had finished speaking, two subordinates wheeled in what looked like an old fashioned television on a stand. At her confused look, Onde smirked and clicked a button on a remote that seemed to materialize out of thin air. With a burst of static, the screen on the TV blared to life. Although the screen was in black and white, the images on it had startling clarity. An uneasy sense of dread settled in Janeway’s stomach as she looked at the screen – what could Onde possibly do to her with this old TV?_

_As if sensing her growing apprehension, Onde slowly stalked towards her with an evil smile toying at his lips. Janeway flinched violently as he placed his hand roughly on her shoulder._

_“I hope you enjoy the show…Captain…” Onde laughed maniacally and left the cell, pressing a button on the remote as he went out._

_For a brief moment, Janeway was left alone in the cell. Her thoughts were running wild and she just knew she had to be in a dream, but she couldn’t wake herself up._

_Suddenly, movement flashed across the screen, stopping her train of thought and catching her attention. Two guards carried Chakotay to the table in the middle of the room. He fought valiantly to get free, but it was not enough. Fear pierced Janeway’s heart as she struggled against her bonds, and her mouth opened in horror as she saw the two guards bring the electrocution stick she so hated into view. Chakotay’s face screwed up in pain as the device touched his skin, and Janeway struggled against her bonds with renewed vigor, but she stopped abruptly as another burst of static from the screen echoed throughout her cell and suddenly, she could see and hear everything that was happening on the TV._

_If just watching what was happening in the other room was terrible, hearing it was even worse._

_For what seemed like years, Janeway watched as each member of her crew was brutalized by the guards on Onde’s ship. The guards seemed to draw out the agony for some crew members, like Chakotay who was electrocuted to death and Seven who was dissected, but others, the agony happened in one quick, but excruciatingly painful burst, like Tom and Harry who were vaporized with something that looked like a Romulan disrupter. Even little Naomi Wildman didn’t make it out alive._

_She screamed and screamed and screamed; in anguish and in fury, but she could not escape. As she struggled to break loose from the confines of her bonds, she became aware that someone was shaking her. She struggled to fight them off, turning her fear and anger towards whomever had come to finally finish her off. When she was unable to deter the person who was shaking her, panic laced her heart until she began to focus in on the words that were being said._

“…you must comply. Captain, you must wake up, you are having a nightmare. Comply… you must wake up.”

Siting bolt upright with a gasp, Janeway looked wildly around the room, and her eyes landed on Seven, who, not two seconds before had been shaking her awake. If the situation were different, Janeway might have sighed exasperatedly…of course Seven would have broken into her quarters. No other crew member had the audacity to overpower her command lock, especially not at 0300 hours. Though, this was not a different situation, and at the current moment, Janeway was exceedingly grateful that she was here.

As she gulped deep breaths of air, she started to regain the sense of her surroundings. Shaking she grasped Seven’s arm tightly.

“Thank goodness your alive…” she stuttered out, “I thought…I thought I had lost you again…that I had lost all of you…”

She was on the verge of hysterics, and she clung to Seven like a lifeline. After a time, she realized that Seven had sat down on the edge of her bed and held her in an awkward Borg version of a hug. But for Janeway who had watched not just Seven, but Tuvok, Chakotay, and all of the members of her crew perish in the most vile means possible, it was enough.

She didn’t really remember calming down, only that she had the distinct sensation of falling asleep.

When she awoke a second time, but now after a peaceful and dreamless sleep, Janeway knew she had to find Seven and discuss what had happened. She felt embarrassed at having Seven see her in her moment of weakness, and she chided herself for having clung to Seven even after she awoke from her nightmare. She didn’t want to admit it, but having someone else in her room at night had made her feel more secure than she had in a long time.

Her talk with Seven had been fruitful, and although Janeway was sure Seven was a little freaked out about having been witness to her in that moment, she was confident that things would eventually go back to normal.

Her nightmare was a difficult one to endure, but she hadn’t had one that bad in a long time, which she took as a good sign. 

She felt even better after her therapy session with the Doctor. She was able to relay what had happened, and they had come up with real solutions to dealing with nightmares in the future. They devised a system where Janeway could tell if something was real or if it was a dream by looking at context. While the Doctor mentioned that this would be difficult, she would eventually get the hang of it and be able to control her own dreams. She had already done some of the most difficult work, in that she was able to recognize, at least at the beginning of her nightmare, that it wasn’t real. 

She emerged from her therapy sessions that week with a new spring in her step. She finally seemed to be mending, and the worst part seemed to be over. While sleeping was sometimes difficult, she, for the first time in a long time, felt like she was in control of her life. She even had things that she was starting to look forward to – like lunch with Chakotay, Velocity with Seven, and even just walking around the ship no longer drained her – it invigorated her.

She was also very much looking forward to the Sock Hop that Neelix and Tom had mentioned to her so long ago. She was actually the one to pull them into her Ready Room and ask if they would consider planning it again. While they had been tentative at first, not wanting to overstep her recovery, she had insisted, much to their mutual joy at having something positive to focus on. 

The dance was planned for the end of the month, and sign ups were posted around Voyager looking for musicians, offering dancing lessons, and looking at food requests. Although a large portion of the event would be planned by Tom and Neelix, Janeway had the sneaking feeling that Chakotay had given Tom and Neelix the go ahead to use basically anything they needed to make this party a success. Although her Captain’s training told her she should be a little chagrined, she couldn’t bring herself to feel that way. While the past three months had been one uphill battle for her, kicked off by her capture and then slow recovery, she knew that morale for the crew was at an all-time low. No, she thought smiling to herself as she looked over padds unofficially in her Ready Room, she was content to have this party be the biggest one yet.


	29. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! Comments are greatly appreciated!

The weeks leading up to the dance had flown by, and with each passing day, Janeway felt more and more like her strong and confident self. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she didn’t feel afraid every waking moment of her days, and the past two weeks she was able to sleep through the night without waking up due to a horrible nightmare. Not only that, but the Doctor had agreed that by the end of the week, she could return to duty. She was overjoyed at the thought of finally being able to return to some semblance of normalcy, and looked forward to her first duty shift with increasingly excited anticipation. 

Somehow, the news that she would be returning to duty after the party Tom and Neelix were planning had spread around the ship and the atmosphere aboard Voyager verged on giddy. Not only was their beloved captain returning to duty, but their efforts to rescue and help heal her seemed to have paid off. 

Janeway herself didn’t quite feel giddy, but she did feel excited – the positive atmosphere aboard Voyager was infectious and she couldn’t help the small smile that slid across her face. She was, for the first time, able to look back at the past few months and really appreciate how far she had come. Now, she was able to look back at her time aboard the Ch’re’klnar ship and, while unpleasant, it did not set her into panic. 

No, she was well and truly happy for the first time in a long time. She had the Sock Hop later tonight to look forward to, and she would return to duty after the weekend. 

Knowing Tom and Neelix, she was sure that this event would blow the other morale boosts Voyager had seen out of the water. For the past month or so, she had seen crew members excitedly discussing try outs to play music, planning what to wear to the event, and duty rosters for the night were made up to allow anyone who wanted to attend the event to be able to come and enjoy.

Neelix had held several “Tasting Sessions” over the course of the past month, where crew members could come and sample some of his recreations of the historic meals that would have been present at an event like this. Well, as historic as they could be with Neelix preparing them. The crew would vote on the dishes, and those that got the highest number of votes would be served at the dance later tonight. A few of the favorites of the crew sure to be present at the dance included onion rings, root beer floats, fries, and milkshakes. Janeway herself had attended a few of these sessions, and was surprised to see Neelix had crafted a variety of milkshakes of different flavors. There were the historical standards of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate, as well as some interesting adaptations using, for example the Tolik fruit from Vulcan, the Klingon Zilm’kach, and even, to Janeway’s delight coffee milkshakes. 

Neelix’s tasting session was the first chance she had to reconnect with several of her crew members. While at the tasting session, Janeway had a chance to properly reconnect with her crew. Some were just glad to see her and offered her a nod in acknowledgement, others like Harry came to her to apologize, and blamed themselves for her capture, and B’elanna disregarded the rules of propriety and gave her a bone crushing hug as soon as she entered the Mess Hall. Although she’d never admit it, she was greatly touched by that hug.

In addition to the tasting sessions, Tom had created a series of dancing lessons for a couple of hours every week leading up to the event. Here, the Holodeck was transformed into a large dance class where the crew could learn the basics of (and for some of the better dancers, more advanced) swing dancing. Janeway attended a few of these lessons, and greatly enjoyed herself despite being a little self-conscious about using a cane to dance. She needn’t have worried, as everyone she danced with was able to accommodate the cane. The holographic teachers even led them through several solo dance moves, before eventually progressing to partner dancing. 

Besides meeting crew members at the tasting sessions and dancing lessons, Janeway had been spending her days in recovery by meditating with Tuvok, having dinner with Chakotay, and playing Velocity with Seven. Overall, reintegrating with the crew was a positive experience, hindered only by her own worries and fears of them seeing her differently. When her fears were assuaged, she threw herself headfirst into socializing with the crew, and getting “back to normal” in terms of her standing with the Voyager hierarchy. 

Getting back to the top had never felt better, and she looked forward to the evening with great anticipation.


	30. Sock Hop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me - my computer crashed and it took forever to get fixed. Thank you all for sticking with the story - finally, the last chapter is uploaded. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoy it. I do have some song titles mentioned in the chapter - you don't have to listen to them, but it might at a little more to the story if you aren't familiar with what they sound like (especially at the end of the chapter!) I still love comments - about the story or ideas for new works!

Janeway stood in front of her replicator keying in the finishing touches to her outfit for the night. Tom had a “Costume Queries” session in the Holodeck sometime last week where he had shown the Voyager crew what people had historically worn to events like these. 

With a final ding from the replicator, the last item of her outfit was complete, and Janeway stood in front of her mirror to appraise what she had put together. She wanted to keep it somewhat simple but to still capture the spirit of the event with her outfit. Thus, she wore high-waisted black capri pants, a white knit sweater, a red silk scarf, and a black belt around her waist. She also wore white bobby socks and black and white saddle shoes. Deciding that her outfit was a statement enough, she kept her hair and makeup to its standard fare. 

With a deep breath to calm her rising excitement, she grabbed her cane and made her way to the Holodeck. She could hear the sounds of music, dancing, and laughing from the Holodeck before she even reached the doors, and when she stepped inside she was greeted with the colorful sight of all of her crew dancing and enjoying themselves. Bright colored streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, and feet pounded in time to the music. Janeway smiled as she looked around the room drinking in the sight and basking in the feelings of pure joy. Neelix was standing in the corner of the Holodeck dressed as a traditional soda jerk enjoying the compliments from the crowd of crew members who tasted his traditional and exotic sock hop food concoctions. Tom, dressed as a traditional greaser, and B’elanna, wearing a poodle skirt and white knit sweater, swung past Janeway dancing the lindy hop in time to the song _Why do Fools Fall in Love_. Janeway smirked at the predatory gleam in B’elanna’s eyes, who was eyeing her dance partner up. Janeway snorted – they would definitely have a good night. 

The music was a mix between traditional music from the data banks and covers from the Voyager crew. As Janeway enjoyed a coffee milkshake from Neelix, she clapped along as the Doctor backed by Harry Kim and several other crew members sang a rousing cover of _Runaround Sue_. They bowed to thunderous applause at the end of their song, and Janeway was sure the Doctor would be basking in this moment for weeks to come. 

As Janeway finished her milkshake, she noticed Seven standing stiffly by the corner of the bar. Janeway shook her head good naturedly and made her way over to where the former drone was standing. The sounds of _Sh Boom Sh Boom_ wafted over the heads of the crew as Janeway came to stand next Seven. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Seven?” Janeway asked smiling.

“Enjoying is a relative term, Captain. I am uncomfortable in social situations, but the music is interesting. I have not come across it in my studies with the Doctor. It is quite … compelling.” She finished swaying a modicum in time to the music. 

Janeway feeling completely at ease laughed. “You should get out there and dance, Seven! Or interact with the crew a little. It’s a lot of fun.”

At Seven’s grimace, Janeway laughed again. “You could at least try one of these milkshakes – they are actually quite good. Here…” she said reaching for a vanilla milkshake from the bar. “This is vanilla, you might actually like this.”

“It has no nutritional value…” Seven began, but was cut off by Janeway’s exasperated eye roll.

“It’s not about nutritional value Seven,” she began, but then stopped when she saw the twinkle in Seven’s eyes. “You’re teasing me aren’t you?”

Seven smirked. “Perhaps.” She took a sip of the milkshake and Janeway could see that she was trying to hide her pleasant surprise at the taste.

Now it was Janeway’s turn to smirk. “I told you it was good.” 

Seven just quirked her ocular implant in response.

After talking with Seven, Janeway made her rounds across the dance floor. She congratulated both Tom and Neelix for their splendid work on the Holodeck program, she chatted with B’elanna about the costumes the crew wore, and she congratulated the Doctor and Harry on the music performances. 

As the song _Hand Jive_ began to play, Janeway made her way to the back of the room as crew members rushed to dance this line dance. She looked on wistfully for a while until Tuvok came into her peripheral.

Standing next to her, he nodded his head. “Captain.”

“Tuvok.”

“Are you enjoying yourself this evening Captain?” Tuvok asked, turning to her.

“You know I am Tuvok, I actually am.”

“I am pleased you are enjoying yourself.”

“And what about you Tuvok? Are you enjoying yourself? Has Neelix convinced you to try a milkshake yet?” Janeway asked smiling slyly.

At the mention of Neelix, Tuvok visibly suppressed a look of annoyance from flashing across his face, and Janeway’s grin broadened. 

“You know, they taste pretty good, and Neelix would be over the moon if you were to try one.” She teased.

“I will have to take your word for it Captain. It would not be… logical… to distract Neelix from his current duties.”

Janeway snorted into her drink. “Well good luck avoiding him…” at Tuvok’s slight frown she smiled knowingly “…don’t give me that look, I know what you’re doing even if you deny it.”

The stood in companionable silence while they watched the crew finish dancing to the _Hand Jive_ , and Janeway was lost in her thoughts for a moment. Although she did attend several of the dance classes, she was too nervous to be out there dancing, especially when she still was using her stupid cane. The songs were a little faster than she was used to, and she wasn’t sure she could get all the moves down without stepping on someone’s foot. She looked longingly at the dance floor and barely registered Tom, who was emceeing the event, who had paused the music and was speaking. She smiled placidly as she realized that he was calling for a toast in her honor, to celebrate her return to Voyager and her return to duty. As the applause died out, and the crew turned back to the dance floor or to the bar to get refreshments, Janeway flinched as she felt a brush against her elbow.

She turned suddenly and came face to face with an apologetic looking Chakotay.

“I apologize, Captain, I thought you heard me say your name…”

Janeway waved her hand, “I’m sorry Chakotay, I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t hear you call me. I guess I’m still easily startled though.” She smiled sheepishly.

Chakotay returned her smile. “I actually came over here to ask you if you wanted to dance.”

“I don’t know Chakotay…” she began but then looked longingly over the dance floor. Shaking her head she looked back at Chakotay who was smiling kindly.

“I don’t know if I can keep up with all of these songs with this,” she said gesturing to her cane.

“Well I think they’re planning on playing a slower song Kathryn, and you can keep up with the best of them.” He took a breath and held out his elbow. “So what do you say? Do you want to dance?”

Janeway looked at his proffered elbow and hesitated for a second before looping her arm through it. She hummed happily as Chakotay led her to the dance floor and he smiled reassuringly as _Stand By_ Me began playing over the Holodeck.

Chakotay led her into what she vaguely remembered being closed position and they swayed in time to the music. They didn’t necessarily do all of the proper steps, but he held her close as the continued moving in time to the music.

There weren’t many people on the dance floor for this song – most of the crew taking the slower song as a chance to catch their breaths, so only mainly couples remained on the dance floor.

Without realizing it, Janeway had rested her head on Chaktay’s chest. She had been too busy enjoying the moment and feeling of security to notice, but was broken out of her thoughts by the rumblings of Chakotay’s voice.

“I’m glad you’re returning to duty Kathryn. Voyager just isn’t the same without you at the lead,” He finished while smiling softly.

Janeway looked up and quirked a smile back. “I couldn’t have done it with all of the support I’ve received from everyone…and from you.” She paused and took a breath as the song continued to play across the Holodeck. “Thank you for everything,” she said looking up at him earnestly.

Chakotay only smiled in response and Janeway laid her head back against his chest as they continued swaying in time to the music. Neither of them noticed anyone else on the dance floor, and the sounds from the Holodeck seemed to die away as they both danced, as Chakotay softly pressed his lips to her hair. 

And as the night wore on, her cane lay forgotten against the wall of the Holodeck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As this is my first work, comments are much appreciated! I will try and update pretty regularly as well.


End file.
